Libros Tontos
by Selesme Cari
Summary: ¡Capítulo 7! Ser estudiante y estar enamorado, no es buena combinación. /UNIVERSO ALTERNO/
1. Y la Maestra se enojó

_**Disclaimer: **_**Shaman King y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. Pero, los molestos profesores que aparecen en este fanfic, sí son míos.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Libros Tontos**

**Por Selesme Cari**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Y la maestra se enojó"**

Piernas entumidas, parloteó poco interesante del profesor en turno, esfuerzo para mantener la concentración, esas son las tres situaciones con las que diariamente un estudiante promedio suele lidiar. Aquella clase no era la excepción, la mayoría de los alumnos —por no decir que todos— tenían otras preocupaciones e intereses que poca relación guardaban con las materias escolares.

Estaban en segundo año, a mitad del semestre y próximos a presentar exámenes bimestrales. Sin embargo, eso no les inquietaba mucho. Las clases eran tediosas y los profesores insoportables… en opinión de más de un alumno de ese grupo, sus profesores podrían competir entre ellos para ganar el premio a la personalidad más extravagante y molesta.

Intentar soportarlos era su tarea de todos los días, aunque no la primordial. La primordial era soportarse como compañeros, socializar, amigarse… ¿Y sobrevivir a enamorarse? Imposible evitar el surgimiento de sentimientos, ya sea de amor, de odio o de cualquier tipo, la convivencia diaria terminó generando inesperadas consecuencias.

—Y con esto concluyo la explicación sobre el auxiliar _Would_—dijo la hermosa profesora, mientras asentaba la tiza sobre el escritorio. Peculiarmente, ella además de ser la de mayor atractivo, era también la más ordinaria de entre todos los profesores y profesoras que les impartían clase—. ¿Alguna duda? —preguntó girándose hacia sus alumnos.

— ¡No! –dijeron en coro los jóvenes.

—Ahhh… –suspiró Yoh Asakura, era medio día y aún faltaban dos clases más.

— ¿Algún voluntario para realizar un ejemplo?—preguntó la profesora en voz alta.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, temerosos. Era la clase de inglés, clase que no gustaba a muchos.

— ¡Yo, yo, yo! —Manta Oyamada se levantó de puntitas y al mismo tiempo alzó la mano.

La maestra ni caso le hizo. Manta siempre era el que se ofrecía a participar y en esta ocasión debía ser alguien más.

— ¿No hay ningún voluntario? Bien, tendré que elegir —dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada analizadora a cada uno de los chicos del salón.

Yoh tenía el rostro apoyado sobre la palma derecha, la clase de inglés se le hacía un completo fastidio… ¡Todas las clases le eran un fastidio!

—Será… la señorita Tamamura —dijo finalmente, después de contemplar a cada alumno.

La pobre Tamao Tamamura se puso muy roja, se levantó mecánicamente de su asiento y caminó hacia el pizarrón.

—Borre la pizarra, por favor —le indicó la maestra

—S-sí —tartamudeó la jovencita.

—Ahhh… —otro suspiro más por parte de Yoh. ¿Cuánto faltaba para que terminara la clase?

—Señorita Kyouyama, díctele una oración a la señorita Tamamura.

¿Kyouyama dijo? ¡Así ya cambiaba la cosa! De repente la clase le comenzó a ser interesante.

La vio ponerse de pie con elegancia natural. Ella hacía lucir al uniforme escolar como la más fina vestimenta que existiese.

Sus rubios cabellos sueltos caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre la tímida Tamao que apretaba entre sus manos la tiza.

Para Yoh ya no había nadie más en el salón, sólo ella: Anna Kyouyama.

La rubia abrió los labios y su suave pero imponente voz quedó grabada en Yoh. No importase lo que estuviera diciendo, lo único importante era que la estaba escuchando… _su voz_, esa voz tan angelical que lo hacía soñar.

—Muy bien señorita Tamamura, puede sentarse.

Tamao caminó a su asiento, aún se mostraba nerviosa. No le agradaba ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Quién más? —la maestra volvió a mirarlos.

Yoh seguía con la mirada —y toda su atención— clavada en Anna.

— ¡ASAKURA! —gritó la profesora.

Hao Asakura —el hermano gemelo de Yoh— se puso violentamente de pie. El grito de la profesora lo sobresaltó. Él había aprovechado que todos prestaban atención a Tamao, para _acercarse_ a cierto chico inglés sentado a lado suyo.

Lyzerg Diethel estaba muy sonrojado… seguramente la profesora se había percatado de donde estaba la mano del gemelo mayor.

Y es que Hao tenía atrevidamente —para el gusto del inglés— la mano derecha sobre su inglesa pierna. ¡Afortunadamente con el grito de la maestra la había alejado!

— ¿Sí, maestra? —preguntó nervioso Hao.

— ¡Usted, no! ¡Hablé a su hermano Yoh! —dijo hastiada la maestra.

Todos miraron hacia Yoh, él ni se había dado por enterado.

— ¡Yoh! —le dio un codazo Horo Horo, sentado a su izquierda.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya terminó la clase? —preguntó distraído el menor de los gemelos Asakura.

Sus compañeros lanzaron una risita burlona.

— ¡Pase al pizarrón! —le ordenó la profesora de mal humor.

— ¿Yo? Eh… —Yoh tragó saliva.

Con nerviosismo se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la pizarra. Hao suspiró aliviado y le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta a Lyzerg, pero éste prefirió ignorarlo.

—Bueno, ya que el joven Asakura Hao se ha ofrecido… él le dictara una oración —indicó la maestra.

— ¿Ofrecerme? ¿Cuándo hice eso? —reprochó Hao.

— ¡Díctele una oración! —insistió con brusquedad, la profesora.

Hao rezongó, pero no le quedó de otra.

—Eh… ¿Qué tema estamos viendo? —preguntó distraídamente mientras revisaba sus apuntes.

—El auxiliar _Would_… —le señaló Matty Matisse desde su asiento.

— ¡Es verdad! —sonrió Hao despreocupadamente—.Una oración… ¿cuál será?

—De prisa —lo apuró la maestra.

Hao miraba a todos lados, buscando _inspiración_ para que se le ocurriera una oración. Todos sus compañeros lo miraban, algunos con burla, otros a la expectativa. Pero, había alguien que ni lo miraba, sólo tenía la mirada fija en una libreta:

"_Lyzerg…"-_pensó Hao viéndolo fijamente.

—"Yo desearía que el inglesito aceptara cumplir todas mis _peticiones_…" —dijo Hao en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para todo el salón.

Lyzerg se puso muy rojo y hundió el rostro en la libreta. Hao tardó en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, pero en cuanto se dio por enterado… ¡se puso igual de rojo que Lyzerg!

—Escriba —le mandó la maestra a Yoh.

— ¡Esa no era la oración! ¡Sólo pensé en voz alta! —gritó Hao muy sonrojado.

— ¡Pero _muy _alta! —rió Horo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "muy".

Yoh tomó la tiza… miró fijamente el pizarrón y después de varios segundos, se giró hacía la maestra:

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente.

Todos se fueron —literalmente—de espaldas.

—Pasar al inglés la oración… —murmuró Tamao, tratando de retomar la compostura.

— ¿Al inglés? ¿A Lyzerg? ¿A él le tengo que pasar la oración? ¡Pero si la escuchó perfectamente! Hao está a lado de él, así que tuvo que haberlo escuchado muy bien ¿verdad, Lyzerg?

El sonrojo de Lyzerg aumentó, aunque su rostro seguía hundido en la libreta y no podía verse.

— ¡Se refiere a que traduzcas esa oración al idioma inglés! —gritó exasperado Hao.

—Ah… ¿Y cómo se hace eso? —soltó Yoh con una gotita de sudor.

Una enorme vena apareció en la frente de la profesora, mientras que miles de murmullos brotaban en el salón.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! —gritó la profesora.

Todos guardaron silencio. Una de las características de esa profesora —a pesar de ser la menos extravagante de sus profesores— era su falta de paciencia.

—Este viernes les aplicaré un examen.

— ¡¿Examen?!

—Sí, para comprobar si es cierto que van junto conmigo. ¿De qué sirve que avance en los temas si no todos le han entendido? Sólo harán retroceder… pero no importa, si hay que retroceder por alguien —miró a Yoh— habrá que hacerlo.

— ¡¿Pero un examen?! ¡No! —se quejó Horo Horo.

— ¿Por qué no, señor Usui? Se supone que todos van igual de avanzados. Además, que recuerde, usted ha asistido a todas mis clases y nunca ha dicho tener alguna duda.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Hasta el viernes. Y prepárense para el examen.

— ¡Profesora! —la llamó Marion Phauna.

— ¿Qué sucede? —se detuvo fastidiada.

—Los bimestrales comienzan la semana que viene… ¿Es muy necesario este examen? ¿No sería mejor esperar hasta la fecha que indica el calendario de exámenes?

—Tiene usted razón, esperemos hasta que el examen bimestral llegue y ya no haya oportunidad de salvar a nadie. Que repruebe el que tenga que reprobar.

— ¡No me refería a eso!

—De acuerdo. En ese caso, hagamos esto… —todo el salón la escuchó con atención —Este examen valdrá puntos sobre el examen bimestral. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron, la maestra salió del salón.

Un compañero gritó: _"¡Linchen a Yoh!"_ y el pobre Yoh no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo.

Sus amigos lo vieron huir sin mostrar intención de ayudarle, esta vez se lo merecía por andar siempre distraído.

No, la convivencia y tolerancia no era cosa fácil. Pero mantener una amistad y resistir al amor, era aún más difícil.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**N/A: **_Este fanfic es una comedia romántica sencillita, aunque cargada de muchas complicaciones y malos entendidos. ¡El objetivo principal de los personajes de esta historia será pasar el curso!

**_Sobre el capítulo:_ **¡Hao a la escuela se va a estudiar! ¡Y lo mismo le digo a Yoh! ¡Gemelos tenían que ser!

Este primer capítulo (como habrán notado los que ya lo habían leído hace algunos años) ha sido editado. Le agregué algunas cosas al inicio y al final, porque después de leerlo varias veces (¡intentaba retomar el hilo de la historia, que con el transcurso de los años perdí!) me di cuenta de lo débil e incompleto que estaba. Esperaré comentarios acerca de qué les pareció el cambio

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	2. Todos Dependen de Alguien

_**Disclaimer: **_**Shaman King y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. Pero, los molestos profesores que aparecen en este fanfic, sí son míos.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Libros Tontos**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Él depende de un inglés, Aquel de un chino y este otro de un enano cabezón"**

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, había sido un día de clases muy pesado. La mayoría de los maestros dejaron tareas, y por supuesto, no hay que olvidar el _glorioso_ examen de inglés. _"Torpe, Yoh… todo fue su culpa"_ pensó mientras metía ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Y no era que le preocupará el examen, él iba bastante bien en esa materia… era sólo que, el hecho de presentar un examen—cualquiera que fuese—le ponía los nervios de punta.

Seguía su camino a paso tranquilo, con una sola idea en la cabeza: Ver al causante de sus desvelos. ¿Por qué no habría ido ese día a clases? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía mentalmente, él no era de faltar a la escuela… ¡Por lo tanto tuvo que haber pasado algo! ¿Pero, qué? ¿Qué pudo haber sido?

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio de que alguien venía detrás de él. Se vino a enterar, cuando ya tenía a dicho alguien, a su lado izquierdo

— ¡Hey, Hoto-Hoto! ¿Qué andas haciendo por estos rumbos? —era la inconfundible voz de Chocolove.

—Lo mismo te pregunto. Este no es el camino a tu casa —le contestó sin detener su camino.

—Pues, ya sé que no lo es. Eh… ¡Ah! Vas al mismo lugar que yo, ¿verdad? —le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—No sé a que lugar vayas. Además, ¡a ti que te importa a donde vaya! —le respondió algo irritado.

— ¡Qué genio te cargas hoy! Y yo sé la causa —rió divertido—. Lo que pasa es que no has visto a tu chinito favorito, ¿verdad?

Horo Horo se sonrojó intensamente.

— ¿Ves cómo sí le atiné? —celebró el moreno.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó, aun con el rostro muy rojo.

— ¿Y entonces, para qué vas a su casa?—Choco se mostró confundido.

— ¿Eh?

—Porque éste es el camino a su casa, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

¿Qué si no se había dado cuenta? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero, tenía la esperanza de que Chocolove no lo notara. ¡Rayos!

¡Un momento! ¿Anteriormente, había dicho: al mismo lugar que él?

— ¿Tú vas para casa de Ren? —preguntó Horo entre asombrado y confundido.

— ¡Pues claro! —sonrió con entusiasmo.

— ¡¿Y por qué?!

—Pues, porque él me lo pidió —sonrió de modo travieso, el moreno Choco.

— ¡¿Ren te pidió que vayas a su casa?! —su rostro adquirió miles de tonalidades.

— ¡Pues claro! Me mandó un mensaje a mi celular: "Choky, ¿puedes venir a verme? Es que estoy muy solito"

— ¡¿Qué?! —la quijada de Horo chocó contra el piso.

Chocolove se echó a reír:

— ¡No seas, menso! ¡Yo ni a celular llego!

— ¡ERES UN….!

—Y tú eres un celoso, muy crédulo —sonrió triunfante Chocolove.

— ¡No sé de que hablas! —desvió su sonrojada cara.

— No importa —le guiñó un ojo—. De todos modos, a quién tienes que decírselo es a él, no a mí.

—Yo… no tengo nada que decirle a Ren.

Chocolove no le dijo nada más. Siguieron caminando, Horo iba muy pensativo, mientras que Chocolove sonreía ampliamente.

— ¡Hemos llegado! —exclamó con entusiasmo Choco.

—Aún no me dices para que viniste a casa de Ren —Horo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

El moreno rió un poco, para después mirar al piso con algo de vergüenza.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Usui lo miró expectante.

—He venido a decirle que… él me gusta mucho —le dijo Choco algo sonrojado.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Horo gritó a todo pulmón.

Chocolove volvió a reír.

— ¡Qué divertido eres! ¡Ya son dos veces que te la crees!

— ¡Voy a borrarte es sonrisita de un golpe!

Estaba por aventarse sobre el moreno, cuando éste timbró a la puerta.

Horo se quedó quietecito, quietecito. Se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban para abrir. El corazón del chico de cabello celeste, comenzó a latir a una velocidad sorprendente, Chocolove sólo amplió su sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y el rostro de Horo fue invadido por un profundo sonrojo: Ahí, de pie frente a ellos, estaba Ren Tao.

— ¿Horo Horo? —el chino lo miró desconcertado.

—Ho-Hola, Ren —apenas si alcanzó a decir él.

—Hola—le contestó éste, desviando la mirada para ocultar un leve sonrojo.

— ¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy también! —de un gran brinco, Chocolove quedó en medio de los dos chicos.

"_Ay no…" _Horo sólo se quejó mentalmente, mientras que el desconcierto en el rostro de Ren aumentó.

* * *

Estaba en la sala de la gran mansión. Llevaba tan sólo unos pantalones de vestir color gris y una camisa de seda blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados.

La mesita frente a él estaba llena de libros sobre algebra. También había una jarra de limonada, y un vaso con lo mismo.

Suspiró. No tenía ganas de hacer la tarea de algebra, sólo tenía ganas de dormir. Últimamente no había podido dormir bien, ese tonto de Hao aparecía constantemente en sus sueños — ¡y que sueños!—, lo cual lo inquietaba de sobre manera. Ya llevaban un par de meses saliendo, es decir, siendo… ¿pareja? Todo se había dado tan repentinamente, se había dejado llevar. El Asakura lo había sabido convencer muy fácilmente, lo había enamorado. Sí, él: Lyzerg Diethel, estaba enamorado. El problema era que no sabía si Hao sentía lo mismo, ¿Hao lo quería a él o sólo quería _estar _con él? Es decir, ¿y si Hao sólo buscaba llevárselo a la cama? Es que en toda ocasión que pudiera, el Asakura mayor buscaba tener cercanía ¡demasiada cercanía! ¡Casi se le echaba encima! Y lo peor era que… ¡él no lograba frenarlo! Bueno, él no _quería_ frenarlo. Se sentía tan bien… _deseaba_ tanto estar con él. ¡Pero, no! ¡No iba a ceder! ¡No caería ante sus deseos lujuriosos! ¡Él tenía que llegar puro y casto al altar!

"_Eh… tampoco, tampoco. Tal vez, más adelante…"_ —pensó poniéndose muy rojo.

El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién podría ser? Morphine le había dicho que llegaría muy tarde del trabajo, no vivía con nadie más.

Perezosamente se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

"_Oh… y hablando del rey de Roma…"_ —pensó al ver que era Hao quien había llamado a su puerta.

— ¡Hermoso! —exclamó éste mientras se le guindaba del cuello.

— ¿Hao…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Sigues molesto por lo qué pasó en clase de inglés? —le preguntó haciendo ojitos de perrito.

—Eh… no, sólo sigo avergonzado.

Hao sonrió con nerviosismo y culpabilidad.

— ¿Y por eso te fuiste rápidamente al terminar las clases?

—No. Lo que pasa es que Morphine me pidió que regresara temprano, ella tenía que ir a trabajar y no le gusta dejar sola la casa.

— ¿Quién?

—Morphine.

—Ah… ¿Y esa quién es?

Una venita apareció en la sien del inglés.

— ¿No me invitas a pasar? —le pidió con inocencia fingida el moreno de larga cabellera.

—Pasa.

A paso veloz, Hao entró a la mansión.

— ¡Limonada! —exclamó tomando el vaso que Lyzerg había dejado a la mitad.

Bebió apresuradamente y luego se sentó en el cómodo sillón de Diethel.

— ¿Y qué tanto haces? —Hao miró los cuadernos y libros de algebra sobre la mesita.

—La tarea de algebra.

—Ah… ¿Dejaron tarea?

—Sí —Lyzerg se sentó en el otro sillón.

— ¿Y por qué tan lejos? Eres malo, Lyz —le reclamó en un tono juguetón.

— ¿Ya terminaste con las otras tareas?

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Ya lo tengo solucionado. ¡Mi inglés favorito me las pasará!

— ¡¿Qué?! Hao, llevo todo el bimestre pasándote las tareas. ¡No me digas que así será hasta que termine el semestre!

— ¡Ay, Lyz! Es que tengo otras ocupaciones.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Eso no se dice —le guiñó un ojo.

Lyzerg se sonrojó levemente. ¡Rayos! Si no lo quisiera tanto, seguramente no le pasaría ninguna tarea.

—Oye, Lyz… ¿Y puedo ver que tarea es la de algebra?

—Ahí está la libreta —súbitamente recordó algo— ¡ESPERA!

El inglés se puso violentamente de pie y se aproximó al sillón que ocupaba el Asakura. Demasiado tarde, éste ya la tenía en sus manos y la leía. Lyzerg se puso muy rojo.

Hao sonrió divertido y leyó en voz alta:

—"Hao Asakura eres un completo tonto, pero también eres tan lindo, tan sexy. Te aprovechas porque sabes qué puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, qué con una de tus seductoras sonrisas caigo redondito y me quedo mansito ante tu tacto y además…

— ¡BASTA! —Lyzerg le arrebató la libreta.

—Interesantes ecuaciones —sonrió Hao pícaramente.

—No sé de donde salió eso. Alguien lo ha de haber puesto de maldad, ¡seguramente fue Chocolove! Lo mismo le hace a Horo Horo, yo lo he visto.

— ¡Ah! ¿Escribe en la libreta de Horo, qué soy sexy?

— ¡No, eso no! —la cara del inglés parecía querer estallarle de lo ruborizada que estaba.

—Esa letra es tuya —Hao se le acercó, haciéndolo caer en el sillón que ocupaba.

—Eh… pero, yo no recuerdo haberlo escrito —mintió el inglés, tratando de no caer en el juego de Hao.

— ¿Seguro? —el rostro del mayor de los hermanos Asakura estaba demasiado cerca del suyo.

—Sí.

—No te creo — el inglés pudo sentir el aliento de Hao— No sabes mentir… -sin perder más tiempo, Hao aprisionó los labios del británico con los propios.

Lyzerg soltó un gemido ante aquel roce. Los labios de Hao… tan suaves, tan demandantes, ¿cómo podían ejercer tanto poder en él?

Las manos de Hao apretaron la cintura del inglés, mientras que las manos de éste rodeaban el cuello del Asakura.

Lyzerg se sintió en el cielo. Así era perfecto, un inocente beso… sólo eso. ¿Por qué Hao siempre tenía que salirse —y sacarlo a él— de control? ¿Por qué no podía, simplemente besarlo y ya?

Y en efecto, Hao no tardó en interrumpir el beso. Lyzerg se estremeció, sabía lo que venía ahora. Asakura comenzó a dar suaves besos en su cuello, para luego mordisquear la fina piel inglesa. Ese era sólo el principio… Luego Hao buscaría la forma de que una de sus manos entrara por debajo de su camisa, acariciándolo y él —el puro y casto Lyzerg— comenzaría a perderse por completo.

Pero… Hao no hizo eso, se apartó suavemente de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Lyzerg… —murmuró acercando sus labios al oído del inglés— Eres tan hermoso —le susurró al oído.

Eso fue todo. A partir de ahí, Lyzerg ya no supo más de sí mismo. Dejó de pensar y comenzó a dejarse llevar.

Las manos del inglés estaban debajo de la camisa de Hao y las manos de éste desabrochaban el cinturón de Lyzerg.

Ambos estaban desconectados de todo lo demás, entregándose en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada gemido…

Por eso no escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió, ni se percataron de que había alguien más en la enorme mansión, hasta que:

— ¡LYZERG DIETHEL! —se escuchó un grito horrorizado de mujer.

Lyzerg y Hao se separaron bruscamente, tratando de acomodarse sus ropas. Lyzerg tragó saliva al ver a su tutora frente a él, con el ceño muy fruncido.

— ¿Me puedes explicar lo que está pasando aquí? —le preguntó muy enojada la mujer.

—Este… eh… Morphine, yo…

—Creo qué usted ya está muy grandecita como para que le demos clases sobre sexualidad, ¿no? —le dijo con ironía el castaño.

— ¡Hao, no! —le pidió con desesperación el inglés.

—Está bien… siéntese, le explicaremos —Hao se encogió de hombros.

Si su verdecito quería _explicar_ a esa señora sobre lo que estaban haciendo… tendrían que hacerlo.

— ¿Y qué me van a explicar? —Morphine lo miró con desconfianza.

—Lyzerg y yo…

— ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! —se apresuró a decir el de ojos verdes, tapándole la boca a Hao.

Morphine arqueó una ceja, incrédula.

—Nada… ¿verdad, Hao? —suplicó el inglés con la mirada.

Lyzerg quitó las manos de la boca de Hao, éste suspiró fastidiado.

—Bueno, es un mal entendido —Hao se cruzó de brazos.

Si Lyzerg no quería decir la verdad, pues mentiría por él.

—Yo vine a… darle lecciones a Lyzerg.

— ¿Lecciones de qué? —Morphine lo miraba muy atenta.

—Pues de… —Hao meditó un poco.

—Lyzerg me ha comentado que no eres bueno en matemáticas ni en química… ¡ah! y tampoco en física, entonces, ¿de qué podrías darle clases?

Hao le lanzó una mirada reprochadora a su _novio_, a éste sólo le salió una gota en la cabeza.

—Pues de… ¡Inglés! —soltó Hao, recordando lo bueno que era —cuando no estaba distraído—en esa clase.

Lyzerg se fue de espaldas, Morphine arqueó aún más las cejas.

— ¿De inglés has dicho? Interesante —Morphine estaba utilizando un tono de voz muy extraño.

—Morphine yo… Hao quiere decir que… —Lyzerg temblaba.

—Lyzerg, estoy hablando con tu _amigo_, luego hablaré contigo.

— ¡Pero…! —insistió su protegido.

—Hao Asakura, ¿verdad? —le preguntó la dama.

Hao asintió en silencio.

— ¿Lyzerg es buen alumno? —le preguntó con ironía, a lo que Lyzerg se estremeció.

—Sí, muy bueno —los ojos de Hao brillaron con lujuria.

-¡BASTA! —Lyzerg estaba a punto de estallar—. Hao ya tiene que irse.

— ¿Eh? —Asakura lo miró confundido.

— ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar? Me gustaría seguir platicando con él.

— ¡Eso no es posible, Morphine! Hao tiene muchas cosas que hacer —se excusó Lyzerg.

— ¿De veras? No, no tengo nada que… —Lyzerg le tapó la boca, nuevamente.

—Lo acompañaré a la puerta —muy nervioso, jaló a Hao hasta la salida.

—Hasta luego, señor Asakura —se despidió aparentemente cortés, la mujer.

Hao apenas si pudo decirle "adiós" con una mano. Lyzerg lo empujó hasta a fuera de la casa, saliéndose él también.

— ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —le preguntó muy enfadado el de larga cabellera.

— ¡Lo mismo te pregunto! ¡¿Eres tonto o qué?!

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme tonto?!

— ¡¿Cómo le dices a Morphine que me estás dando clases de inglés?!

— ¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡¿O acaso también soy malo en eso?!

— ¡No lo digo porque seas malo en inglés!

— ¡¿Entonces por qué?!

— ¡¿Cómo qué por qué!

— ¡Sí, dime! ¡¿Por qué no puede ser?! ¡Dime!

— ¡¿Cómo voy a ser malo en inglés, Hao?! ¡¿Cómo?!

— ¡Ah! ¡Ahora resulta que eres el perfecto en todo!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No seas idiota!

— ¿Ahora soy idiota? —Hao utilizó un tono muy agudo de voz.

— ¡Sí, lo eres! ¡Un gran idiota! ¡Enorme idiota!

— ¡El único idiota aquí, eres tú!

— ¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste quien le dijo a Morphine una tremenda estupidez!

— ¡¿Y sigues con eso?!

— ¡Pues claro! ¡Ahora Morphine se dará cuenta! ¡¿Sabes en el problema en que me has metido?!

— ¡No estarías en problemas si me hubieses seguido la corriente!

— ¡¿Cómo se supone que iba a seguírtela?!

— ¡¿Y por qué no?!

— ¡Rayos, Hao! ¡¿Qué acaso sufres de demencia temporal?!

— ¡¿Y me sigues diciendo que soy un retardado?!

— ¡Lo pareces! ¡En este momento lo pareces!

— ¡Retráctate!

— ¡No tengo porque hacerlo! ¡Sólo he dicho la verdad!

Hasta ahí. El puño de Hao fue a dar contra el rostro del inglés, quien por el impulso del golpe, fue a dar al piso.

—Uh—se sorprendió de su propio acto—. Lyzerg, yo…

El inglés de ojos verdes no tardó en ponerse de pie y devolverle el golpe, ahora Hao era quien yacía en el piso.

Se quedaron mirando uno al otro, con la respiración muy agitada.

—Imbécil —soltaron al mismo tiempo.

Se lanzaron una mirada llena de rencor, pero, no duró mucho, ya que el inglés suavizó la mirada y Hao tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

Lyzerg, le extendió una mano al Asakura para ayudarlo a levantarse. Éste la tomó y pronto estuvo de pie.

De pronto, una idea le cruzó en la mente a Lyzerg Diethel:

—Hao…

— ¿Qué quieres? –dijo éste mientras sacudía su ropa, al parecer aún estaba algo molesto.

— ¿De dónde soy?—le preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Sí. ¿De que país vengo?

— ¿Por qué preguntas algo así?

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Eh… mira inglesito, no entiendo tu pregunta.

—Hao, dímelo. Si lo sabes, dímelo.

—Tranquilo, inglés… claro que lo sé.

—Entonces, dilo.

—Eh, creo que el golpe me aturdió un poco —se quejó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Hao —la voz de Lyzerg se escuchó muy seria.

—Ahora no, Lyzerg… creo que voy a desmayarme.

— ¿Lo sabes? Siempre me dices "inglés". Supongo, qué lo sabes entonces.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Te digo así porque todo mundo te dice así.

— ¿Qué? —el semblante de Lyzerg se tornó muy frío.

— ¡Lyzerg me siento mal! Me voy a casa —dijo dándose la media vuelta.

—Está bien, Hao: Lár-ga-te.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—No vuelvas a buscarme... ¡Nunca!

Dicho esto, el inglés cerró la puerta de su casa con mucha fuerza.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué hice?! —gritó Hao.

* * *

—Gracias por venir a ayudarme, Manta —dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

—De nada, Yoh… para eso son los amigos ¿no? —el cabezón le sonrió ampliamente.

—Si repruebo este examen… ¡No, no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasará!

—Y no tienes que pensarlo, ¡lo vas a pasar!

— ¡Gracias, Manta!

—Oye… antes de que empecemos, quiero preguntarte algo que me dejó muy intrigado.

— ¿Algo que te dejó muy intrigado? —parpadeó Yoh.

—Sí. ¿Por qué cuando vimos que Anna venía hacia nosotros, te echaste a correr?

— ¡¿Ahhh?! –su amigo se puso nervioso.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Yoh le pidió a Manta que fuera a su casa a enseñarle inglés, obviamente el cabezón aceptó. Mientras estaban poniéndose de acuerdo, vieron a Anna Kyouyama caminar rumbo a ellos. El corazón de Yoh comenzó a latir rápidamente, Manta sólo le dio un codazo en las piernas —el único lugar de Yoh al que alcanza— sonriéndole con picardía. ¡Pero, repentinamente Yoh echó a correr, hacia el sentido contrario a Anna!

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Yoh?

—Es que seguramente, Anna iba a reprocharme como lo hicieron los demás, y… ¡Eso sí que no lo podría soportar! —dijo con dos hileritas de lágrimas.

— ¿Y qué tal si sólo te iba a preguntar la hora? Ya sabes, como aquella vez en que se acercó a nosotros y tú creíste que te iba a decir algo "importante" y sólo te preguntó la hora.

— ¡Ah sí! No he olvidado aquella ocasión… me habló —una sonrisa soñadora adornaba su rostro.

—Eh… sólo te dijo: "¿Qué hora es?" ¡Y tú ni le pudiste contestar! ¡Sólo te le quedaste viendo todo ido! Tuve que decirle yo.

—Aún así… ¡me habló! Y eso es lo importante.

—Sí, como tú digas —le siguió la corriente—. ¿Empezamos ya?

—Sí, empecemos.

— ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

— ¡Todo!

Manta se fue de espaldas.

* * *

Chocolove seguía sonriente, mientras que Horo tenía el ceño fruncido. Ren los miraba a ambos, en expectativa. Pero, nadie dijo nada. El chino, cansado de esperar a que alguno de esos dos dijera algo, decidió preguntar él mismo.

— ¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué están aquí?

— ¡Qué mal genio! Y nosotros que vinimos a visitarte —se quejó Choco.

— ¿Sólo a eso? —Ren arqueó una ceja.

—Ren, ¿por qué no fuiste a al escuela? —le preguntó Horo.

Ren lo miró algo asombrado… ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por él?

— ¡No es que me preocupe, no! —aclaró el Usui— Es que… ¡Eres un flojo!

—Tengo un fuerte catarro y Jun no me dejó ir —soltó Ren con algo de hastío.

—Ya decía qué se oía rara tu voz… ¡Pero creí que era por la emoción de verme, pues! —se encogió de hombros el morenazo.

— ¡¿Y quién se emocionaría de verte?! —gritaron al mismo tiempo el chino y el ainu.

—Ren, ¿quién era? —se escuchó la voz de Jun.

—Nadie importante —murmuró el chino.

— ¡Oye! ¡Y todavía que tuvimos la atención de venir a verte! —se indignó Choco.

Prontamente, Jun estuvo de pie junto a la puerta.

— ¡Ah! ¡Horo Horo, Chocolove! Pasen, por favor —sonrió la hermosa chica.

— ¡Hermana, no! ¡Ellos ya se iban!

— ¿Nos estás correteando? ¡Como serás ingrato! —lloriqueó Chocolatín.

En unos cuantos minutos, ya estaban los cuatro sentaditos en la sala tomando el té.

—Le recomendé a Ren que guardara reposo, la gripe podía empeorarle —explicó Jun mientras bebía su té.

— ¿Me recomendaste? ¡Me obligaste! —se exaltó Ren.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Yo contesto —la Joven se puso de pie.

Los tres chicos la vieron alejarse, rumbo al teléfono.

— ¿Y tú por qué estás tan calladito?—le preguntó Choco a Horo.

— ¿Eh? —Horo parpadeó.

—El Chocolate tiene razón. Por lo general, eres quien menos deja de hablar —Ren se cruzó de brazos.

—Es que no sabía que tú también te enfermaras —se sonrojó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me crees acaso un fenómeno? —frunció el ceño, el Tao.

— ¡No! No quise decir eso… —Horo no sabía como componer lo que dijo.

— ¡Oye, Rencito! —le llamó Chocolove— Yo te quiero pedir un favor.

—Lo sabía, su visita es con otra intención. ¿Qué quieres? —Ren miró al moreno.

Horo Horo suspiró y agradeció mentalmente a Chocolove por su intervención… ¡Al fin hacía algo bien!

—Va a ver un examen de inglés —comenzó Choco.

— ¿Un examen? ¿Y cuándo?

—El viernes, ¿me puedes ayudar a estudiar? —Choco puso cara de perrito chillón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué te ayudaría?

— ¡Ándale! ¿Sí? ¡Tú tienes muy buenas calificaciones, no seas malo!—insistió Chocolove.

— ¡Increíble! —Ren miró a Horo— ¿También viniste por eso?

Horo Horo se puso muy rojo.

—No, él no… —Choco no terminó de hablar, Horo le tapó la boca.

— ¡Sí, por eso! ¿Nos ayudarás, Ren? —el ainu estaba muy nervioso.

Ren meditó un poco, cerrando sus dorados ojos.

— ¿Ren…? —Horo lo miró impaciente.

—Está bien, pero ya veré como les cobraré el favor después —sentenció el chino.

— ¡Qué Horo se encargué de pagarte! ¡Cóbrale con lo que quieras! —le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Horo Horo le dio un golpe al moreno por su comentario, mientras que Ren sólo trató de disimular su sonrojo.

* * *

En la gran mansión de Lyzerg, éste y Morphine almorzaban tranquilamente. Por alguna extraña razón, la dama no le había hecho comentarios sobre el incidente con Hao.

Lyzerg ni siquiera había probado su comida, jugaba una y otra vez con la cuchara, mientras Morphine lo miraba de reojo.

El inglés bebió un poco del contenido de su vaso, Morphine dio una probada más a su comida y después habló:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con él?

Lyzerg alzó la cabeza y la miró confundido.

— ¿Días, meses…? —volvió a preguntar.

—Cuatro meses —se sonrojó levemente.

—Ah, cuatro meses. ¿Conoces a sus padres o a su demás familia?

—Tiene un hermano gemelo, estudia con nosotros.

—Lo conoces sólo porque estudia con ustedes, entiendo —comentó más para sí misma que para él.

— ¿Por qué preguntas este tipo de cosas? —Lyzerg parecía disgustado.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes de él?

—Pues, por ahora lo suficiente —Lyzerg la miró de forma retadora.

—Imagino que se conocen muy bien. Ya saben casi todo del otro, ¿no?

— Sí, así es —mintió, tratando de mantener su mirada retadora.

—Es muy poco tiempo como para que sepan todo acerca de sus vidas… Pero, por lo menos ¿sabes lo básico?

— ¿Y según tú, qué es lo básico? —le soltó algo airado.

—Pues… no lo sé. Cuántos hermanos tiene, su fecha de nacimiento, gustos, pasatiempos, eh… su lugar de nacimiento… ¿Siempre ha vivido aquí?

—Sí, y sé todo eso sobre él.

—Estás enamorado de él —declaró con preocupación.

Lyzerg bajó la cabeza, muy sonrojado. Morphine suspiró, luego le sonrió con compresión.

—No quiero que te haga sufrir —confesó la mujer—. Deseo de todo corazón, que él corresponda a la perfección tus sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué Hao no me corresponde? ¿Por qué piensa que me hará sufrir? ¿Acaso crees que está jugando conmigo?

—Bueno, supongo que está muy interesado en ti. Y cuando algo te interesa, haces hasta lo imposible por averiguar todo sobre ese _algo_. ¿No es así?

Lyzerg movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Si tú le interesas tanto, debe tratar de saber todo sobre ti. ¿No?

Lyzerg volvió a asentir.

—Entonces, dime ¿Por qué no sabe qué eres inglés?

— ¡¿Eh?!

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Notas: **_Aquí está ya el segundo capí de este divertido fanfic. Haciendo el recuento de todas las actualizaciones de mis demás fanfics, éste ha sido el que he actualizado más rápido.

El título del capítulo se debe a que Hao "depende" de Lyzerg (de su deseo sexual hacia Lyzerg, pero depende ¿no?), Horo de Ren (¿y también Choco?) e Yoh depende de Manta, para pasar el examen.

Este fanfic está siendo editado, hay demasiadas cosas que debo pulir antes de actualizarlo.

¡_Nos Vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Sigan leyendo y mandando reviews!_


	3. Estudiante enamorado

_**Disclaimer: **_**Shaman King y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. Pero, los molestos profesores que aparecen en este fanfic, sí son míos.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Libros Tontos**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 3**

"**El estudiante enamorado, nunca llega al aprobado" **

Por alguna extraña razón amaneció nublado, muy diferente de ayer que había sido un día soleado. Probablemente de un momento a otro llovería.

Pero... ¿Acaso importaba el cambio tan brusco en el clima de un día para otro? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora lo único que realmente importaba era saber que tenía tan enfado a cierto chico de cabellera color verde.

O al menos eso era lo realmente importante para Hao Asakura.

¿Por qué Lyzerg estaba tan molesto con él?

El _extrañamente_ llamado inglés llegó y ni siquiera le dio los "Buenos días" ¡pese a que pasó junto a él!

Eh... no, no, no es que a él le importara... ¡claro que no! Si el _niño bonito_ estaba tan _indignado _como para ignorarlo de esa vil manera, él no iba a hacer nada. ¡Lyzerg podía hacer lo que quisiera! ¡A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo! Así que mejor, pensaba en algo más importante... como por ejemplo ¡que clima tan loco, ayer había estado soleado!

Un momento... ¿qué no había dicho que el clima y sus cambios no eran de importancia par él?

Contradicción, típica en él.

—Y entonces... ¿Nos vas a decir por qué peleaste con el inglés? —le preguntó impaciente una voz femenina.

Hao apartó —brevemente— sus cavilaciones sobre el cambio en el clima y en el humor de cierto chico de ojos verdes.

Paradas frente a él estaba sus tres _amigas_: Kanna, Marion y Matty.

— ¿Y quién ha dicho que peleamos? —preguntó con irritación el chico.

— ¿Ahora que le hiciste, Hao? —le preguntó Matty

— ¿Yo? ¡¿Por qué he de ser el culpable?! —gritó lleno de cólera.

— ¿Y quién más? —dijeron las tres al unísono, sin inmutarse.

— ¡Pues él! ¡Está loco! ¡Me echó de su casa sin razón alguna!

— ¿Te echó de su casa? —Matty parpadeó confundida.

—Seguramente intentaste violarlo —murmuró Kanna mirándolo acusadoramente.

— ¡¿Creen que sería capaz de hacerle eso?!

—Por supuesto —le respondieron con mucha seguridad.

Una enorme vena apareció en la frente del mayor de los Asakura.

— ¡Pero cuéntanos que pasó! —insistió Matty.

—Estábamos en un _muy buen momento_...

— ¿Por qué has puesto esa cara de lujurioso? —se espantó Marion.

—Porque seguramente, al decir "un muy buen momento" se refiere a que estaba encima de Lyzerg —le explicó la de cabello color azul.

—Que horror—se cubrió el rostro la rubia.

—Hao no conoce la vergüenza—murmuró Matty.

— ¡¿Me dejan terminar de contar cómo estuvieron las cosas?!

— ¡Y encima quiere darnos los detalles!

— ¡Basta! —gritó a todo pulmón el de largo cabello castaño.

Los pocos alumnos que estaban en el pasillo, voltearon a verlos.

—Escandaloso —murmuraron las tres avergonzadas.

— ¡Es culpa de ustedes!

—Bueno, hombre... ya no te enfades más. Mejor dinos, ¿que pasó con _ese muy buen momento_? —Kanna le sonrió socarronamente.

—Pasó que una tal Morphine apareció —Hao se cruzó de brazos.

Las tres chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

— ¡Que horror! —gritó Marion.

— ¡Los cachó con las manos en la masa! —exclamó Matty agitadamente.

—O más bien, cachó a Hao con las manos en Lyzerg —murmuró Kanna de modo burlón.

El Asakura enrojeció profundamente.

—La pobre de Morphine se debió sentir muy decepcionada —compadeció Matty.

—Todos los sacrificios que ha hecho por Lyzerg, y éste le paga de esta manera... —murmuró la de ojos verdes acusadoramente.

— ¡Revolcándose con cualquiera!

— ¡Suficiente! —gritó aun más encolerizado Hao— ¡No sé ni para que les cuento!

El joven se dio la media vuelta y muy enfadado, entró al salón.

* * *

El maestro entró con veinte minutos de retraso... ¿Pero alguien se había atrevido a darles la hora libre? ¡Claro que no! Sin importar a que hora hiciera aparición el maestro, ellos debían esperarlo.

—"Que trauma..." —pensó con hastío cierto chico de Hokkaido.

Nunca podrá gustarle el algebra.

—Hey, Hoto-Hoto... —lo habló cierto moreno sentado junto a él.

— ¿Qué quieres, bembón? —le preguntó fastidiado, pasando por alto el mote con que le había llamado.

—Recuerda que hoy a la salida nos toca nuestra primera lección de inglés... —le habló en voz baja, con tono de picardía.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo —Horo se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y recuerdas quien es nuestro "profe" de dicha clasecita? ¿Si recuerdas quien nos dará clases de inglés a la salida de la escuela?

¡Es cierto! Ren les enseñaría inglés después de clases...

Oh cielos... ¿Se había sonrojado? ¡Ojalá que Chocolove no lo haya notado!

—Por el rojito de tus mejillitas, veo que sí lo recuerdas —se burló Choco.

El comentario sólo hizo que el pobre Horo se sonrojara aún más.

—Nada más míralo, ahí sentadito, todo tranquilito, con esa expresión de ángel... ¡que bonitos son sus ojos! ¿No te parece?

Uno, dos, tres...

Golpearía a Chocolove si no cerraba la bemba.

—Definitivamente, él es el más apuesto de la clase —exclamó Chocolove con aire soñador— ¡Con ese chico, si que me olvido de las mujeres para siempre!

— ¡¿Quieres callarte?! —gritó encolerizado Horo, poniéndose bruscamente de pie.

— ¿Me dice a mí, señor Usui? —el maestro lo miró fulminantemente.

— ¿Eh? No... ¿Acaso usted estaba diciendo algo, profesor?

—Tengo más de media hora explicándoles el último tema del bimestre. ¿No me estaba poniendo atención?

—No. ¡Digo, sí! Eh... lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir —el pobre chico estaba muy avergonzado.

—No claro que no. Ustedes los alumnos se creen muy astutos, creen que nosotros los maestros estamos a su total disposición... ¡Pues fíjense que no! —aventó la tiza en el piso, despedazándola.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

—Pero yo ya buscaré la forma de demostrárselos.

Dicho esto, tomó su viejo y mullido portafolio, y salió del salón.

Todos suspiraron con alivio. Horo Horo sólo atinó a hundirse en su asiento, sintiéndose muy pequeño... ¡incluso más que Manta!

—Bien hecho, Horo Horo —le dijo de modo sarcástico cierto chinito de tongari—. Provocaste la ira del profesor de algebra.

—Nunca me ha gustado el algebra... —murmuró sin responder a la provocación mandada por el Tao.

—Déjalo en paz, Ren —pidió Yoh, tras lanzar una de sus risitas características—. No ha sido su culpa.

— ¡Sí lo ha sido! ¿Quién lo manda a estar distraído? —Ren se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues tú —murmuró Chocolove burlón.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No le hagan caso! —se alteró Horo.

— ¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Ha sido culpa de Ren! —espetó el chocolatín.

Horo Horo velozmente tomó a Chocolove del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras del salón.

— ¿Y eso? —Yoh miró la puerta por donde habían salido sus dos amigos.

—No lo sé —Ren frunció el ceño.

—Oye... ¿Por qué no habrá venido Manta a la escuela?

— ¿Por qué supones que yo lo sé?

—Bueno, ayer no viniste a clase, así que tal vez... ¡es una epidemia! –rió despreocupadamente.

Ren prefirió ignorarlo y terminar con los ejercicios que el profesor de algebra había dejado inconclusos.

* * *

El descanso era la única parte del día en la escuela que podía ser disfrutable.

El joven inglés se encontraba sentado en una banca, bebiendo un jugo de manzana. De vez en cuando suspiraba hondamente, mientras miraba de reojo a cierto chico de cabello castaño rodeado por sus tres _inseparables_ amigas.

— ¿Por qué tan triste, Lyzerg? —le preguntó una dulce voz femenina a su lado.

— ¿Señorita Meene?

La joven le sonrió, para después sentarse a su lado.

—Dime ¿tuviste algún problema con Morphine?

—No.

— ¿Con algún maestro?

—No.

— ¿Estás enfermo?

—Tampoco—sonrió débilmente—. No se preocupe por mí, estoy bien.

La joven miró al frente, fijándose en la presencia del mayor de los Asakura.

—Es por Hao Asakura ¿verdad?

Lyzerg no contestó, sólo bajó la mirada.

—En toda la escuela se rumora que eres su nueva... _adquisición_.

El joven de ojos verdes apretó los puños con rabia.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo? —preguntó temerosa la joven.

—No. O tal vez sí.

— ¿Eh?

—Ha hecho que me enamore de él.

Desde el otro extremo de la explanada, Hao miraba a los dos jóvenes charlar.

— ¡Oh todo poderoso Hao! ¿Dejarás de ignorarnos? —le preguntó Kanna algo irritada.

— ¿Aún sigues enfadado por los comentarios que hicimos hace rato? —le preguntó Marion.

— ¡Mejor síguenos contando lo que pasó! ¿Por qué se enojó Lyzerg? —le pidió Matty.

—Ahorita estoy muy ocupado.

— ¿Haciendo qué?

Las tres chicas miraron hacia dónde Hao estaba mirando.

— ¡Espiando a Lyzerg! —exclamaron las tres, nuevamente al unísono.

— ¡Silencio! ¡¿Quieren que toda la escuela se entere?! —gritó histérico su joven amigo.

— ¡Tú eres quien más escándalo hace!

—Ustedes tres, sólo me andan fastidiando y yo...

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué te has quedado callado repentinamente? —parpadeó Kanna.

— ¿Hao? —Matty lo miró preocupada.

—Esa tipa... ¡lo ha tomado de la mano! —gritó furioso.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Eso sí que no lo voy a tolerar!

Rápidamente, Hao se puso de pie y corrió agitadamente hacia la banca donde Lyzerg platicaba con Meene.

— ¡¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de tocarlo?! —gritó Hao a todo pulmón.

— ¿Perdón? —Meene lo miró perpleja.

— ¡No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar!

— ¿Y quién eres tú para prohibírmelo? —la joven lo miró desafiante.

—Yo soy su...

El Asakura no terminó de hablar. ¿Su qué? ¿Qué eran Lyzerg y él? Llevaban un par de meses saliendo, lo que hacía que fueran... ¿Pareja?

Pero, ¿no sería muy ridículo gritar delante de todos que son pareja? ¡Porque toda la escuela estaba ahí, viendo el espectáculo! ¡ ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer?!

Hao tenía una reputación que cuidar, no podía darse el lujo de quebrar dicha reputación sólo por un lapso de... ¿sentimentalismo?

Por su parte, Lyzerg sólo miraba y escuchaba atentamente el "intercambio de palabras" entre su joven amiga y Hao. Si Hao en ese momento, dejaba en claro delante de todos que él no era "su nueva adquisición", sería capaz de hacer a un lado sus miedos...

¿Qué importancia tenía el que Hao no supiera porque le dicen "inglés", si le demostraba delante de toda la escuela lo mucho que lo quiere?

Respiró ansioso y a la vez temeroso. ¿Por qué Hao estaba tardando tanto en decir lo que iba a decir?

—Te escucho —Meene lo incitó a continuar.

—Yo soy su... ¡Soy su dueño!

Toda la escuela soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

— ¡Tú tan sólo eres un idiota! –gritó fuera de sí el inglés, mientras lo golpeaba salvajemente.

Seguidamente, Lyzerg se dio la media vuelta. Y fulminando con la mirada a todos los que se cruzaban a su paso, llegó hasta su salón.

* * *

— ¡Buenos días, jóvenes! —saludó el joven profesor de historia cuando entró al salón.

—No son buenos—murmuraron algunas voces.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tan desanimados? ¡La juventud debería tener más energía! ¡Recuerden que hay que ponerle mucho entusiasmo a nuestra vida diaria! —dijo y después se echó a reír animadamente.

Una enorme gota rodó por la nuca de todos en el salón.

— ¡Yo sé que los animará! ¡Una sorpresa que les traje!

En seguida el entusiasmo invadió a la mayoría de los alumnos.

— ¡Sí, una maravillosa sorpresa! ¡Un examen!

Los pobres alumnos se fueron de espalda.

— ¿Qué clase de sorpresa es ésa? ¡Lo que menos quiero en este momento es presentar un estúpido examen! —gritó Hao montado en cólera, mientras aporreaba la palma de su mano en el escritorio.

—Oh que mal, señor Asakura —el profesor se mostró desilusionado.

Todos miraron intrigados al joven maestro.

—En ese caso... ¡Tengo la solución perfecta! —sonrió enormemente.

— ¿Solución? —Hao lo miró sin entender.

— ¡Abandone el salón! —gritó emocionado, como si su alumno acabara de ganarse un premio.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Contaré hasta tres. Uno...

—Pero, profesor... no puede echarme de la clase.

—Dos... usted dijo que no quería presentar examen.

—Pero...

—Y... tres.

Hao no se movió, permaneció estático en su lugar.

—Terminé mi conteo. Por favor, señor Asakura... _lár-gue-se_ —le dijo fríamente y con una sonrisa llena de autoritarismo.

—Mejor haz lo que te dice, Hao —le aconsejó Ren desde su asiento.

Hao salió del salón, aporreando la puerta.

— ¡Y ahora bien, mis queridos jóvenes! ¡El examen!

Se escucharon hondos suspiros llenos de resignación.

Y veinte minutos después, todos trataban desesperadamente de responder a las preguntas del examen.

—Nunca me ha gustado la historia del Japón —murmuró Horo

—A mí tampoco... ¡Pero, con gusto te paso las respuestas! —dijo Choco entusiasmadamente, pero procurando no ser escuchado por el profesor.

— ¿A poco tú sabes? —dudó.

—No. Pero... a mí me las va a dar Lyzerg, él estudia mucho —le guiñó un ojo Chocolove.

— ¡Eres brillante, moreno! —se emocionó Horo Horo.

— ¡Claro! ¡Para copiar en los exámenes, me pinto solo!

—De ahora en adelante, siempre me sentaré a tu lado en los exámenes —declaró Horo con una gran sonrisa.

—Par de copiones —dijo en voz baja el Tao para que el profesor no lo escuchara, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Horo y Chocolove lo oyeran.

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! —le espetó Horo.

— ¿Tú si te sabes las respuestas, Ren? —preguntó Chocolove.

—Pues claro, no soy un flojo bueno para nada como ustedes.

— ¡A mí no me digas así! —Horo estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero oportunamente recordó que estaban en medio de un examen.

—Hey, hey... escucho muchos murmullos por allá atrás. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el profesor, apartando la mirada de un grueso libro que leía.

— ¡No, profesor!

—Más les vale... —dijo regresando a la lectura de su grueso libro.

—Eso estuvo cerca… por tu culpa, chino odioso.

—No es mi culpa que sean unos copiones.

—Lyzerg, Lyzerg... —la voz de Chocolove interrumpió la discusión que estaba iniciando entre los dos chicos— Dime la treinta y cinco.

—Chocolove, sólo son treinta preguntas —le recordó el chico inglés.

— ¿Eh? Ah... por eso, dime la treinta y también dime la cinco.

Por su parte, Yoh no lograba concentrarse en su examen. Para su buena —o mala— suerte, le había tocado sentarse detrás de Anna Kyouyama. ¡Demasiada distracción para él!

Sólo podía mirar su rubia cabellera...

Él quería conocer todo de ella, y tal vez esta era la oportunidad.

— ¡Qué examen tan complicado! ¿Verdad? —exclamó despreocupadamente.

Anna lo ignoró completamente. Yoh suspiró derrotado... ¿Cómo conocer más sobre ella, si ella ignoraba sus intentos de acercamiento?

Aunque, tal vez un examen no era la mejor ocasión para entablar una conversación...

—_Oh Anna... tu letra es tan perfecta, al igual que tú _—pensó embelesado mientras veía fijamente la escritura de la joven sobre la hoja del examen.

Y de pronto...

— ¿Me estás copiando? —_esa hermosa voz..._

Oh Oh...

La rubia lo miró inquisidora, Yoh comenzó a sudar frío.

— ¡No, claro que no! —se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento— ¡Yo jamás te copiaría!

— ¿Mencionó la palabra _copiar_? —el profesor dejó nuevamente su lectura.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Se estaba copiando de la señorita Kyouyama?

—Yo... eh... —Yoh tragó saliva.

— ¡Fuera del salón! —gritó con toda su voz el maestro.

Pronto, Yoh ya le estaba haciendo compañía a su hermano en uno de los jardines.

— ¿Y a ti por que te echó? —Hao lo miró intrigado.

—Ahora… ¡Annita cree que soy un vil copión! —lloriqueó Yoh.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**N/A**_: _Lo que me gusta de este fanfic, es que los capítulos no me quedan tan extensos como en mis demás fanfics. ¡Además de que la trama es mucho más sencillita! ¡Las comedias románticas son mi debilidad! Pobres de nuestros niños, a este paso van a perder el año escolar... A ver que se me ocurre para ayudarlos a pasar el semestre. _

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! **_

_Y perdonen la larga espera... pero ya saben, la escuela. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Ah! Y cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia... Los maestros no son como aquí los pinto ¡Son mil veces peor! _


	4. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

_**Disclaimer: **_**Shaman King y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. Pero, los molestos profesores que aparecen en este fanfic, sí son míos.**

* * *

**Libros Tontos**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 4**

"**¡¿Qué voy a Hacer?!"**

Y tal como se había predicho, llovió. De hecho, seguía lloviendo.

Seguramente llegaría a su casa empapado, este día cada vez se volvía peor.

_Su_ Anna lo creía un vil copión, lo echaron del salón, no terminó su examen, se empaparía…

Ahh, que día tan pesado.

Tenía que hablar con Anna, explicarle que no se estaba copiando de sus respuestas… ¡qué eso sería lo último que haría!

Se recargó en el barandal de la escalera, apretó con fuerza su portafolio… esperaría a que Anna pasara por ahí, para hablarle.

Por lo general la joven salía tarde. Al ser uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela, los maestros le pedían muchos favores: Como desarrollar temas, cuando la pereza del profesor era tan grande hasta para levantarse de su escritorio.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, y la rubia no salía del salón.

Suspiró resignado, lo mejor era irse a casa…

La lluvia aun no cesaba, pero ahora no le importaba mojarse.

Estaba por bajar, cuando vio la puerta del salón abrirse. Escuchó un: "Gracias, señorita Kyouyama" de la voz del profesor de historia, y vio a Anna cerrar la puerta con semblante de fastidio.

Tembló…

¿Y si no lograba decirle nada?

¡Un momento! ¿Anna lo estaba mirando fijamente?

Tragó saliva… quizás, la chica iba a reclamarle lo del examen.

Sin embargo, ella apartó la mirada de él y a paso firme, lo pasó de largo.

La vio bajar lentamente, abriendo su paraguas al llegar al escalón final.

Yoh empuñó las manos… ¿Por qué siempre lo ignoraba?

* * *

— ¿Por qué no me traje un paraguas? —se preguntó a sí misma Kanna.

La joven de larga cabellera azul estaba acompañada de sus dos inseparables amigas, las tres esperaban a que cesara un poco la lluvia.

Pero, la lluvia no parecía querer parar pronto.

—Pudimos habernos ido antes de que empezara a llover… ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en salir de clases? —preguntó semi irritada Kanna.

— ¡No fue nuestra culpa! —exclamó indignada su joven amiga de cabello color naranja.

—El profesor de historia nos puso un examen sorpresa —explicó la rubia de ojos verdes.

— ¿Y cómo les fue? —Kanna sacó un cigarrillo, esperar la ponía tensa y sólo un buen cigarro podía tranquilizarla.

—Mal.

—Regular.

— ¿Y al _señor Hao_?

Marion y Matty se miraron entre ellas.

—No presentó examen.

—Lo sacaron de la clase.

Kanna se encogió de hombros, era típico que le ocurrieran esas cosas a Hao… ¡Con el fuerte temperamento que se carga!

— ¿Y en dónde está él?

— ¡No sabemos!

—Vimos a su hermano en el pasillo de los salones… pero a Hao no lo hemos visto.

Las tres suspiraron, quizás nunca acabarían de entender a Hao Asakura.

— ¡Hey, chicas! ¡No me extrañen tanto, aquí estoy!

— ¡Hao!

— ¿En dónde estabas? —preguntó Kanna, apartando el cigarrillo de sus labios.

—Verán… ¿Por qué tengo que decirles? —Hao se cruzó de brazos.

Los cuatro se quedaron en profundo silencio, contemplando el caer de las gotas.

— ¿Hablaste con Lyzerg? —preguntó repentinamente Matty.

—No hay nada de que hablar.

Nuevamente, silencio.

Lyzerg…

¿Realmente no tenía nada que hablar con él? No entendía a aquel chico, y ahora parecía estar más molesto que antes. ¡Se atrevió a golpearlo frente a toda la escuela! ¡A él! ¡A Hao Asakura! ¡¿Cómo tuvo el descaro de hacerlo?!

Ahora era la burla de todos…

Eso lo pagaría.

— ¡Señorita Meene, espere!

Esa voz…

Hao apretó los dientes, al ver como el chico Diethel corría presurosamente para alcanzar a una Meene bajo un paraguas.

— ¡Lyzerg! ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la joven con dulzura.

Hao sintió que se le revolvía el estomago.

—Dentro de poco, vendrán por mí. Si usted gusta, puedo llevarla a su casa —sonrió el joven de modo amable.

Por un momento, Hao se quedó embelesado… ¡le gustaba ver sonreír a Lyzerg! Pero, de pronto se llenó de una furia interna… ¡¿Por qué le sonría _así_ a esa mujer?!

— ¿No será mucha molestia? —preguntó ella, algo apenada.

— ¡Claro que no! Por favor, acepte.

Hao apretó más los puños, ¡sentía unas enormes ganas de golpear a Lyzerg!

—Bueno, está bien —sonrió ampliamente la muchacha.

— _¡Descarada! ¡Ni te tuvo que rogar tanto!_ —pensó Hao con rabia.

Y ahí estaban los seis —Hao, Lyzerg, Meene, Kanna, Marion y Matty—, en la entrada de la escuela, sin abrir la boca o mirarse.

La elegante limosina de la familia Diethel hizo su aparición. Lyzerg escoltó a Meene hasta la puerta del vehículo, sin mirar a Hao ni por una sola vez.

La limosina se fue, y Hao se quedó ahí, sintiendo un enorme fuego recorrerle.

— ¡¿Quién rayos es esa tipa?! —gritó furioso.

—Va en mi clase —le informó Kanna.

— ¿En tu clase?

—Sí.

—Es decir… ¿Qué es de tu edad?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

— ¡Es una asalta cunas! ¡Lyzerg es más pequeño que ella! ¡Ella es casi una anciana!

Una vena apareció en la frente de Kanna, haciendo retroceder a Matty y a Marion.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Qué es casi una anciana!

— ¡Ah! Eso me pareció escuchar. Querido, Hao… esa _tipa_ tiene la misma edad que yo. Al llamarla _casi un anciana,_ ¡también me lo estás diciendo a mí!

—Pero a ti casi no se te nota —le guiñó un ojo el Asakura.

Kanna no sabía si golpearlo o comérselo a besos.

—_Hao es tan sexy _—pensó mirándolo de pies a cabezas.

—Hao —le habló Matty.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Nosotras te ayudaremos a reconquistar a Lyserg!

— ¡¿Ustedes qué?!

* * *

Desde la ventana de la biblioteca se podía ver a la cancha. La lluvia aún no cesaba.

—Deja de distraerte —la voz de Ren lo hizo apartarse de la ventana.

— ¿Ah? —parpadeó confundido.

— ¡Ay, Hoto Hotin! Vas a ser enojar a Ren —Chocolove lo palmeó en la espalda.

¡Es cierto! Ren les estaba dando clases de inglés en la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué de interesante hay afuera, cómo para que no prestes atención a lo que te estoy explicando?

La advertencia del moreno llegó demasiado tarde… Ren ya estaba enojado.

Horo Horo frunció el ceño, la actitud del chino era desesperante. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que remilgar a todo?

Estaba por contestar a la pregunta del Tao, cuando el celular de éste comenzó a vibrar.

—Jun… —murmuró Ren, al reconocer el número que aparecía en la pantalla del celular.

El chino se puso de pie, y salió de la biblioteca para contestar la llamada.

—No sé que voy a hacer con ustedes dos… —exclamó Chocolove recostándose sobre la mesa.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Chocolove no contestó, tenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¡No te quedes dormido!

El moreno sonrió con picardía, se enderezó y miró a Horo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la otra vez?

— ¿Qué vez?

—Ayer, mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de Ren.

Horo Horo trató de hacer memoria. ¡Chocolove había dicho tantas cosas! ¿A cuál de todas se refería?

—Horo Horo… debo confesarte, que era en serio.

— ¿Qué era en serio?

—Yo estoy enamorado de Ren —murmuró, para después cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos en señal de vergüenza.

Horo tragó saliva… ¿Chocolove estaba qué de quién?

* * *

Yoh caminaba perezosamente por la dirección de la escuela. Se suponía que debía de haberse ido a su casa, desde hace rato.

De vez en cuando suspiraba melancólicamente: ¿De que forma podría acercarse a Anna?

— ¡Joven Yoh! —le hablaron a lo lejos.

—Tú eres… ¿Tamurazaki?

—Sí, soy yo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no vino Manta a la escuela?

—Precisamente vine a avisar a la dirección que el joven Manta se enfermó de paperas.

Yoh parpadeó varias veces… ¡¿Paperas?! ¡¿Manta con paperas?!

_Bueno, no habría mucha diferencia… _

Sacudió la cabeza.

¡No era momento para imaginarse a Manta con paperas! ¡Ni hacer comparación en cómo se veía sin paperas y ahora con paperas!

Manta enfermo… eso quería decir que no vendría a la escuela en mucho tiempo.

¡¿Y ahora quién lo ayudaría con su examen de inglés?!

* * *

— ¿Y cómo…? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de Ren?

—No fue difícil. Lo difícil, fue aceptarlo.

—Ah, pero…

—No me importa que ambos seamos hombres… ¡Si él me da un "sí" yo seré muy feliz!

— ¡Pero Ren…!

—Sí, ya sé que es muy huraño… ¡Pero ése es precisamente su encanto! ¡El que sea tan arisco me gusta mucho!

Horo Horo estaba perplejo. ¡No sabía que decir! Tenía que ser otra de las bromas de Chocolove, ¿verdad?

—Continuemos —la voz de un Ren recién llegado lo hizo salir de su transe— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No, nada.

Ren lo miró incrédulamente, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Continuamos? —preguntó Chocolove.

El chino apartó la mirada de Horo y miró a Chocolove.

¡Oh rayos! Horo Horo juraría que vio al moreno rostro de Chocolove cubrirse de carmín.

—Voy al baño… —dijo el Usui poniéndose torpemente de pie.

Ren y Chocolove lo vieron irse, pero fue Ren quien tardó más en apartar la mirada del camino tomado por Horo.

Chocolove sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ren… —le habló quedamente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo hacerte una confesión?

— ¿Qué clase de confesión?

—Primero que nada, no me vayas a tachar de anormal…

—De por sí eres anormal.

—Me gusta Horo Horo.

Ren tardó en procesar la información…

¿Qué había dicho Chocolove? ¿Qué le gustaba quién?

* * *

— ¿Y cómo piensan ayudarme con Lyzerg?

—Las mujeres tenemos más tacto para estas cosas —Matty le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero, ustedes no son unas mujeres normales, y de lo que más carecen es de tacto.

—Sigue haciendo esos comentarios y no te ayudamos.

—No necesito ayuda. Puedo arreglar este asunto solo.

— ¡Que ingrato!

—Ya verá Lyzerg que no puede ponerme en ridículo cuando quiera.

— ¡Pero, Hao...!

—Está dejando de llover —señaló Hao, dando por terminada la conversación.

Las chicas miraron al cielo, era cierto: la lluvia había comenzado a cesar.

— ¡Hola, Hao! ¡Vine por ustedes! —esa voz…

Hao se llevó una mano a la frente, al ver al hombre con mascara de pollo frente a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Ya te dije! ¡Vine por ti y por tu hermano!

— ¿Y por qué?

— ¡Porque soy su padre y me preocupo por ustedes!

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿En dónde está Yoh?

—No lo sé.

—Pues vayamos a buscarlo.

Hao fue llevado a rastras hasta el interior de la escuela, ante la mirada atónita de sus tres amigas.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos podía concentrarse. La _confesión_ de Chocolove los había dejado sin habla.

Miles de pensamientos venían a sus mentes.

—_Horo siempre se ha entendido muy bien con él… fácilmente puede llegar a corresponderle._

—_Quizás lo que Ren necesita es a alguien como Chocolove, que lo ayude a mejorar su carácter. _

Ambos suspiraron y luego se miraron directamente a los ojos, sonrojándose involuntariamente.

—Oye, Ren… ¿Qué significa esta palabra? —la voz de Choco interrumpió el _momento_.

Ren miró la palabra que señalaba el moreno y seguidamente comenzó a decirle su significado.

Horo Horo volvió a mirar por la ventana…

—_Sí. Ren necesita a alguien como Chocolove, y no a alguien como yo, que sólo sabe pelear con él._

Chocolove miró a Horo Horo y una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Chocolove, deja de verlo o lo descubrirá —le advirtió Ren.

Chocolove rió nervioso.

—_Sí. Hay más posibilidad de que le termine gustando Chocolove… después de todo, yo tan sólo soy un "chino odioso". _

* * *

En la _tranquila _residencia Asakura, Keyko Asakura aguardaba el regreso de su esposo con sus dos hijos.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió anunciado así la llegada de los hombres de la casa.

— ¡Ahora sí! ¡Dinos porque fuiste a buscarnos! —exigió Hao.

—Querido, bienvenidos—saludó Keyko.

Mikihisa Asakura tan sólo la saludó elevando la mano.

—Hola, mamá —sonrió Yoh.

— ¿Por qué fue a buscarnos? —le preguntó Hao a su madre.

—Hola, Hao ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? —sonrió su madre.

— ¡No creo que repentinamente haya decidido ir a buscarnos a la escuela!

—La verdad —murmuró Yoh— yo tampoco lo creo, ¿qué pasa?

—Pasa que… descubrimos esto —Mikihisa sacó un papel de entre su ropa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

—Tus calificaciones, Yoh.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Entraron a mi cuarto?!

—Así es, hijo —admitió Miki, muy quitado de la pena.

—Como padres, es nuestro deber… aunque, me hubiese gustado utilizar métodos más ortodoxos—se avergonzó Keyko.

—Yoh, a este paso, vas a perder el año.

—Lo sé.

—Eres una vergüenza, Yoh —soltó Hao.

—Ah por cierto, también encontramos esto —de entre sus ropas, Mikihisa sacó otro papel.

—Son tus calificaciones, Hao —le explicó su madre.

— ¡¿También entraron a mi habitación?!

—Por supuesto. Nuestro deber es velar por su bienestar —dijo Miki muy orgulloso de sí.

— ¡Eso es invasión a la intimidad! —se quejó el mayor de los gemelos.

—No, no lo es.

— ¡Sí lo es!

—Hao, hijo… no discutas con tu padre.

— ¡Él no debería esculcar entre mis cosas! —Hao estaba muy enojado.

—Es por tu bien —declaró Mikihisa.

—Hijos, no podemos seguir gastando tanto dinero… ¿Para qué les pagamos escuela y materiales didácticos si no los están aprovechando? —les habló Keyko con voz pausada.

—Por lo tanto, hemos decidido que… —le secundó su esposo.

—Deben aplicarse, mejorar esas calificaciones… —a completó ella.

—O de lo contrario… —la voz de Miki sonaba amenazante.

— ¿O de lo contrario qué? —Hao estaba muy irritado.

—Yoh, tendrás que trabajar.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Me parece bien, le hace mucha falta —sonrió Hao.

— ¡Hao! ¡A ti también te pondrán a trabajar!

— ¿Y? A mí no me molesta tener que trabajar, hermanito.

—No, Hao. No te pondremos a trabajar.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Te reclutaremos en el ejército.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

No era posible.

Cuando creyeron que sus padres no podían actuar más extraño de lo normal… ¡les salían con tremendas barbaridades!

Y ahora… ¿Qué se supone que iban a hacer?

_**Continuará...  
**_

* * *

_**N/A**_: _¡Cortito como los demás! Pero creo que eso le pone más emoción a la historia ¿no? _

_Algo trama Chocolove, ¿Por qué juega de este modo con las emociones de Horito y Ren? _

_Yoh y Hao… ¿Lograran mejorar sus calificaciones? Si Hao entra al ejército, tendrá que raparse… ¡NOOO! No creo que nadie quiera eso, ¿verdad? _

_Próxima Actualización: 3 de noviembre.:_

_Matty, Marion y Kanna siguen con la idea de ayudar a Hao… ¿Finalmente él aceptará su ayuda? Ren y Horo comienzan a sentir lo que son los celos y Chocolove parece divertirse mucho. Yoh… ¡No sabe ni a que santo rezarle para que sus problemas terminen! _

Por ahora debo actualizar mis otros fanfics porque los tengo MUY abandonados.

Hasta la Próxima.


	5. Inferencias

_**Disclaimer: **_**Shaman King y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. Pero, los molestos profesores que aparecen en este fanfic, sí son míos.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Libros Tontos**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 5**

"**Inferencias"**

Su estomago le pedía a gritos alimento alguno, no había sido buena idea acostarse sin haber cenado. Y a decir verdad, no había comido nada durante todo el día…

A pesar de eso, y de la insistencia de su estomago por comida, no se levantaría. Quería dormir… el día había sido demasiado largo y tan sólo quería descansar.

Unos golpes a su puerta lo hicieron maldecir. Lo menos que quería era ver a sus "adorados" progenitores.

No contestó, el silencio les haría creer que ya dormía. ¡No se atreverían a entrar a su cuarto con él dentro! ¿Verdad?

Nuevamente los golpes a su puerta… No, no iba a contestar.

Más y más golpes… ¡Que insistentes!

Se envolvió completamente con la gruesa sabana ¡sin importar cuanto golpearan a su puerta, él no iba a abrir!

— ¿Hao?

Agudizó el oído… era la voz de Yoh.

— ¿Hao, estás despierto?

¿Lo estaba? Meditó un poco en ello… Podría seguir fingiéndose dormido, seguramente Yoh venía con alguna tontería. ¡No estaba de humor para escucharlo!

O quizás… ¿Y si era importante lo que Yoh venía a decirle?

Bueno, ¿pero cuándo ha dicho Yoh cosas importantes?

—Hao, es importante.

¡Que lata! Está bien, abriría para ver que se le ofrecía a su gemelito.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó al abrir la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Hao lo miró de pies a cabeza, algo estaba mal… ¿Yoh quería hablar con él?

Dejando a la curiosidad apoderarse de él, le abrió paso a su hermano menor.

Yoh entró cabizbajo, sentándose en el piso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —el mayor lo miró intrigado.

— ¿Crees qué… crees qué _ellos_ cumplan con lo que dijeron?

¡Ah! Con que eso era.

—Me pareció que hablaban muy en serio —le contestó secamente.

—Eso pensé —Yoh suspiró.

— ¿Te preocupa el tener que trabajar? ¡Si que eres holgazán!

— ¿A ti no te preocupa… perder tu cabellera?

Silencio… la sola mención de _aquello_, lo aterraba.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Hao.

Éste sólo asintió mecánicamente, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con su hermano menor.

* * *

Los rayos de luz entraron por su ventana, haciéndolo despertar. Se estiró perezosamente, deseoso de seguir durmiendo.

Era jueves, y como todos los jueves tendrían la clase de deportes. No le agradaba esa clase, es más… ¡La odiaba!

Él no era muy ágil, tampoco muy resistente. Preferiría presentar otro examen de historia, en lugar de tener que asistir a las practicas deportivas.

¿Y si fingía estar enfermo? Por un día que faltara a la escuela, no pasaría nada.

No, no podía darse el lujo de faltar por cualquier cosa. Antes que nada, él era muy responsable… En todo su historial académico, no había ninguna falta, y pensaba conservarlo así.

Suspiró, resignándose a tener que ir a la escuela.

Después de darse un rápido baño, bajaría a desayunar, y luego al colegio.

¿Rutinario? Podría serlo, sino fuera porque ir a clases significaba todo, menos caer en la rutina.

Tenía un _gran_ asunto pendiente en la escuela y no podía seguir haciéndose de la vista gorda.

¿Cómo seguir fingiendo indiferencia si en lo único en que podía pensar era en eso?

_Hao Asakura_… su gran asunto pendiente.

No importaba que tan cretino pudiese ser, estaba enamorado de él, y ya nada podía hacerse.

—Lyzerg, el desayuno —le habló Morphine desde la cocina.

—En seguida bajo —respondió fingiendo entusiasmo.

Salió de la ducha, y sin mucha ceremonia, se colocó el impecable uniforme escolar. Abrió su portafolio negro y guiándose con el horario, comenzó a acomodar sus libros.

Su mirada quedó cautiva en la libreta de álgebra, recordando la última _conversación_ que había tenido con el Asakura, antes del _pleito_…

Leyó lo que él mismo había escrito respecto al mayor de los gemelos y sonrió melancólicamente. No, definitivamente no podía seguir actuando con indiferencia. Le dolía más a él, que al propio Hao.

—Lyzerg, se te hará tarde —insistió su tutora.

— ¡Ya voy! —exclamó él.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas, procurando no olvidar el ensayo para la clase de comprensión lectora y ortografía. Lo último que quería, era darle una excusa a la profesora, que los hiciera quedarse a solas. Ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, cómo para sumarle los acosos de aquella maestra solterona.

Tomó su portafolio y salió de la recamara, recordando repentinamente que su celular aún estaba apagado.

Al prenderlo, tuvo la tentación de marcarle a cierto japonés vanidoso… pero, la voz de Morphine apurándolo con el desayuno, lo hizo desistir.

* * *

La fila en la papelería era enorme… ¡Buen momento escogió su impresora para quedarse sin tinta! ¿Por qué había tantos alumnos en la fila? ¿Acaso era una epidemia el quedarse sin tinta?

—Yo me quedé sin hojas —le dijo su amiga rubia, formada detrás de ella.

Suspiró. No era un buen comienzo del día.

— ¡Hey, chicas! —les gritaron a lo lejos.

Las dos voltearon a ver al recién llegado: El día de hoy, Hao lucía mucho más animado. Llevaba su larga cabellera amarrada en una cola, con la camisa de fuera y el saco sin abrochar.

— ¿Qué hacen formadas aquí?

—Imprimir el trabajo de comprensión lectora y ortografía.

— ¿El qué…?

_2… 3… 1… _

—No hiciste la tarea —soltaron las dos sin sorprenderse, era típico de él no hacer los deberes.

— ¡¿Había tarea?!

—Sí.

La información recibida era demasiado traumatizante….

— ¡Mi cabello! –gritó aterrorizado.

Todos en la fila miraron a Hao, tras haber dado tremendo grito.

— ¿Tu cabello?

— ¿Tiene algo que ver tu cabello con no haber hecho la tarea?

—Mucho… —respondió Hao con voz cortada.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas… ¡No entendían a que se refería!

—Eh… ¿Nos explicas?

Hao no respondió, sólo miraba al piso con semblante pensativo.

—Disculpa… —se escuchó una tímida voz en la fila— ¿Hao?

El aludido alzó la mirada: Era una temblorosa jovencita quien lo llamaba.

—Si quieres… yo puedo… darte mi trabajo… —le dijo entrecortadamente y excesivamente roja.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —gritó otra chica— ¡Se lo daré yo!

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Seré yo! —intervino una tercera joven.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Él tendrá el mío! —una cuarta se les unió.

— ¡Será el mío! —una quinta joven.

— ¡Hao, por favor ten el mío! —y una sexta chica.

— ¡Mejor toma el mío! —y una séptima.

Pronto, Hao quedó rodeado de chicas ansiosas por darle su trabajo.

— ¿Y todas estudian conmigo? —preguntó Hao con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó enfadada Marion— ¡Hao no tomará ninguno de sus trabajos!

— ¿Y por qué no? —parpadeó Hao— ¡Ellas me los están ofreciendo!

— ¡De ninguna manera puedes aceptarlos! —ahora gritó Matty.

— ¡Claro que puedo! —rápidamente Hao comenzó a ojear los trabajos.

— ¡Qué no! —gritaron sus dos amigas.

Ambas, le arrebataron los trabajos a Hao.

— ¡Oigan! —se quejó Hao— ¡Devuélvanmelos!

— ¡No!

Matty se encargó de regresar los trabajos a sus respectivas dueñas, quienes les lanzaron miradas asesinas a las dos amigas.

—Vamos —Marion lo tomó del brazo.

—Pero… ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?!

Matty se quedó en la fila, ahora ella se encargaría de imprimir el trabajo de Marion y el propio.

La rubia de ojos verdes, llevó a Hao hasta el pasillo que daba a su salón.

— ¡¿Me vas a decir por qué no me dejaste tomar ninguno de los trabajos?!

Hao estaba encolerizado, eso no era nada bueno.

—Esas tipas son unas resbalosas.

— ¡¿Y?! ¡No hice el trabajo! ¡Debieron dejar que tomara uno!

—Hao, si lo hacías… ¡Seguramente iban a pedirte algo a cambio!

— ¡¿Y?! ¡Eso no es ningún problema!

—Cínico —la rubia se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡A veces no las entiendo! ¡Parece como si quisieran arruinarme!

—No, Hao. Nosotras queremos tu bienestar.

— ¡Pues no parece!

Marion miró al piso. Hao tan sólo le dio la espalda.

—Si quieres, puedes tomar el mío —murmuró repentinamente la chica.

— ¿Eh?

—Yo… —Marion apretó la tela de su falda, arrugándola.

— ¡Joven Asakura! —esa desagradable voz…

—Profesor —Hao fingió una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo está usted? —le sonrió el profesor.

Hao maldijo mentalmente ¡tenía enfrente a quien menos quería ver! ¡Su querido profesor de historia! ¡Quien después de no haberlo dejado presentar examen, tenía el descaro de venir a saludarlo tan amistosamente!

— ¡Le tengo muy buenas noticias! ¡Para usted y para su despistado hermano!

— ¿Buenas noticias? ¿Para Yoh y para mí?

—Claro, claro, claro. Verá… —se llevó una mano a la barbilla— ¡Ustedes dos tienen un hermoso ángel que los cuida!

— ¿Ángel? —Marion y Hao intercambiaron miradas, intrigados.

— ¡Así es! Aquel ángel, intervino por ustedes. Logró penetrar a este duro corazón mío y… ¡¿Qué cree?!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Usted y su hermano podrán presentar el examen, hoy a la tercera hora! –gritó llenó de entusiasmo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Pero… —murmuró la chica—. Hoy no nos toca clase con usted.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Eso lo hace aún más emocionante! ¡Lo presentaran en la sala de profesores!

— ¿Ah, sí? —Hao lo miró hastiado.

— ¡Sí! —le dijo aún muy entusiasmado— ¡Será muy divertido! ¡Sólo ustedes dos y yo!

—Ah, qué divertido —murmuró con sarcasmo.

—Así que… —el rostro del maestro se puso muy serio—Más les vale que no desaprovechen esta oportunidad. Señor Asakura, no me hagan perder el tiempo.

Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue perdiendo entre los alumnos.

—Es un demente —soltó Hao con rabia.

— ¿Por qué habrá decidido dejarlos presentar el examen?

— ¡Yo qué voy a saber! Escuchaste lo que dijo, habló de un ángel… La verdad, no me interesa quien haya intercedido por nosotros. ¡Yo no le pedí a nadie que lo hiciera!

—Eres un mal agradecido — ¡oh, oh! Esa voz…

— ¡Lyzerg! —Hao palideció.

—Buenos días —se limitó a decir el chico de la cabellera color verde.

Marion lo saludó con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza. Hao se quedó estático, sin poder apartar la mirada del chico.

Lyzerg se apresuró a entrar al salón, no sin antes haberle lanzado una fría mirada al Asakura.

—Ly-Lyz- Lyzerg… —tartamudeó Hao.

—No sabía que fueras tartamudo —Marion se recargó en la pared.

—Marion…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Crees qué… qué… haya sido él?

— ¿Quién intervino para que te dejaran presentar el examen?

—Ajá.

—Puede ser.

—Y si fue él, ¿lo hizo por qué…?

—Es amigo de Yoh.

_¡Vaya forma de romperle las ilusiones a alguien!_ Pensó Hao, mientras veía a la joven entrar al salón.

* * *

Y ese día, la maestra de comprensión lectora y ortografía, fue más exuberante que nunca:

Una minifalda color vino, que mostraba sus bien torneadas piernas. Llevaba puesta una blusa transparente de mangas largas, con los primeros dos botones desabrochados. Y su largo cabello rizado estaba sujeto en una cola alta.

—Entreguen los trabajos —indicó mientras cruzaba las piernas, resaltando de ese modo el tatuaje de colibrí que tenía en el tobillo.

Los alumnos se pusieron perezosamente de pie, yendo de uno en uno a entregar el dichoso trabajo.

Cuando tocaba el turno a un chico de entregar su trabajo, la profesora sonreía descaradamente. Algunos recibían guiños —como en el caso de Lyzerg, que se limitó a sonreírle con nerviosismo—, y a otros les tocaba escuchar halagos exagerados.

Para nadie era un secreto que aquella profesora gustaba de sus jóvenes alumnos.

— ¡Oh, joven Tao! Pensé que no me entregaría trabajo hoy —exclamó agudamente cuando Ren asentó su trabajo en el escritorio.

—No sé qué le hizo pensar eso —le contestó el chino, secamente.

—Bueno, es que no vino a mi clase pasada —le dijo, mientras se reacomodaba en su silla.

—Estaba enfermo —volvió a responderle de modo cortante.

— ¡¿Enfermo ha dicho?! ¡Eso es grave!

Rápidamente, la profesora se puso de pie y acercándosele demasiado, colocó una de sus pálidas manos en la frente del joven.

—Creo que aún tiene algo de temperatura.

Ren tragó saliva.

—Si se siente mal… no dude en decirme, y _haré que se sienta mucho mejor_ —le dijo en un tono sensual, procurando acercársele más.

Para esas alturas, Ren ya estaba muy nervioso…

Aquella profesora no dejaba escapar ninguna oportunidad cuando se trataba de Ren Tao.

Sí, para nadie era un secreto que ella gustaba de sus jóvenes alumnos, y sobre todo para nadie era un secreto, que su predilecto era Ren.

Desde su asiento, Chocolove vio como Horo Horo partía un lápiz a la mitad, y casi pudo escuchar las maldiciones que éste le lanzaba a la _maestra._

— ¡Oiga maestra! —gritó Chocolove — ¡Yo no traje mi tarea!

La profesora se apartó de Ren, el chino suspiró aliviado y velozmente regresó a su asiento.

— ¿Cómo que no trajo la tarea? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—No, no la traje. Verá, esta mañana salí muy rápido de mi casa… ¡Y la olvidé en la mesa del comedor!

Pronto, se inició una discusión entre la maestra y el moreno.

Ren volvió a suspirar con alivio… A veces, Chocolove podía ser muy oportuno.

— ¡Vaya, Ren! Si que disfrutas venir a la escuela —murmuró Horo sarcásticamente, sentado junto a él.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De tus coqueteos con la maestra…

— ¡¿Coqueteos?! ¡Querrás decir sus acosos!

— ¡Y sufres mucho por ello! ¿No? —más sarcasmo por parte del ainu.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy como tú! Tal vez a ti te haría feliz que ella se la pasara acosándote todas las clases, pero a mí eso me desagrada bastante.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No finjas, Ren! He visto como te sonrojaste con ella.

— ¿Sonrojarme? ¡Ah! ¡Te refieres a cómo me incomodan sus acercamientos!

—A mi parecer, no era "incomodidad".

— ¡Pues aprende a diferenciar bien!

— ¡¿Diferenciar qué?!

— ¡Entre un sonrojo ocasionado por un gusto, a un sonrojo ocasionado por la incomodad!

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y según tú cómo son tus sonrojos por un gusto?

— ¡Son como cuando me sonrojo conti…!

Rápidamente, Ren se llevó ambas manos a la boca. ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir?

Horo Horo lo miró estupefacto.

—No… no tengo porque darte explicaciones —Ren miró al frente, ignorando a Horo a partir de ese momento.

El corazón del Usui latía muy rápido. Quizás fue su imaginación, pero… ¡juraría que Ren estuvo a punto de decirle que se sonroja con él! ¡Y que esos sonrojos son porque le gusta!

Tal vez, estaba imaginando cosas.

— ¡Hey, Hoto Hoto! —le habló el moreno.

Horo lo miró completamente ido.

—La maestra me bajó puntos —le explicó Chocolove.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

— ¡Porque no hice la tarea!¿Qué no escuchaste mi confesión?

—Ah, sí.

Chocolove lo miró intrigado, luego miró a cierto chino que parecía estar de mal humor.

—Mi pobre Ren —murmuró Chocolove.

Inmediatamente, Horo Horo le puso atención. Una sonrisa triunfante se le dibujó a Chocolove.

— ¿Qué pasa con Ren? —preguntó.

— ¡Pobrecito! Esa maestra, sólo busca una oportunidad para llevárselo a donde _ya sabes_.

—No creo que él ponga mucha resistencia.

Bingo, sonrió aún más Chocolove. ¡Con que Ren y Horo habían peleado por culpa del incidente con la profesora!

— ¡Si que eres bruto! —exclamó el moreno.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

—Me enoja que pienses mal de mi pobre Ren.

— ¿Tu pobre Ren? —arqueó una ceja, conteniendo la ira.

—Sí, pobrecito. Mi pobre, añorado, amado y tan deseable Ren…

— ¡¿Y qué tiene de…?!

— ¿Deseable? Espera, busco la lista —comenzó a revisar su mochila.

— ¡No! ¡De eso no! —Las mejillas Horo se pusieron muy rojas — ¡¿Tienes una lista?!

— ¡Claro! —le guiñó un ojo con picardía — ¿La quieres? ¿Quieres añadirle algo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Además yo no me refería a eso!

— ¿A qué eso? Espera, ¿te has sonrojado?

— ¡No! ¡No me he sonrojado!

— ¿Y entonces, qué es ese rubor que tienes?

— ¡Déjame en paz!

— ¿Qué pasa ahí atrás? —preguntó la profesora, atraída por el escándalo entre Chocolove y Horo Horo.

— ¡Nada! —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Bien. Abran sus libros en la página 213 —ordenó la maestra.

Chocolove le sonrió de modo cómplice a Horo Horo, éste tan sólo se hundió en su asiento.

Desde su lugar, Ren vio la sonrisa que el moreno le lanzó al ainu… algo dentro de él ardió. Por lo visto, Chocolove estaba dispuesto a conquistar a Horo Horo y probablemente, no le costaría mucho trabajo.

El moreno se percató del modo tan feroz en que Ren le estaba mirando, pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

_Uno a la vez… _pensó divertido, mientras buscaba la página indicada por la profesora.

Desde el otro extremo del salón, junto a la ventana, Matty leía sin interés la página marcada.

—Estuve a punto de decírselo… —murmuró Marion.

— ¿Decirle qué a quién? —preguntó su amiga sin apartar la mirada del libro.

—A Hao. Estuve a punto de decirle qué… él me gusta.

— ¡¿Le gusta el joven Hao?! —gritó Tamao repentinamente.

Todo el salón volteó a verlas. Tamamura se sonrojó torpemente, al darse cuenta que había gritado algo privado.

¡Algo privado, que ni le concernía a ella, ya que lo había escuchado por mera casualidad!

— ¡¿A quién de las dos le gusta Hao?! —preguntó sorprendido Horo.

Matty y Marion intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, sin contestar.

— ¡Por favor! —exclamó la maestra— ¡No hay de que sorprenderse!¡Lo sorprendente sería que no les gustara! ¿A quién no le va a gustar ese bizcochito?

Gota general… esa maestra se excedía en cinismo.

—Y hablando de él… ¿En dónde está? ¿No vino a la escuela? —preguntó la profesora a Yoh.

—Eh… no, él… —el pobre Yoh no sabía que decir.

—Está enfermo —dijo Matty con tranquilidad.

— ¡Otro enfermo! ¡Creo que dejaré de ser maestra, para convertirme en enfermera particular!

Marion se hundió en su asiento, Tamao la miró avergonzada y cierto chico inglés, miraba a las tres jovencitas como jamás había mirado a nadie antes.

— ¡Atención, clase! Mientras ustedes leen, revisaré sus trabajos.

La profesora sacó un enorme bolígrafo en forma de pájaro ¡con todo y plumas!

Yoh tragó saliva… la profesora estaba a punto de notar que no le había entregado el trabajo.

A este paso, el pobre de Yoh dejaría la escuela y lo pondrían a trabajar.

* * *

Deportes…

La peor clase que puede haber, al menos para él. ¡Y más ahora que estaba de pésimo humor!

Una de las "amigas" de su _gran asunto pendiente _había quedado al descubierto. ¡Una de ellas, sentía algo más por Hao que una simple amistad! ¿Pero, quién? ¿Quién es la que secretamente gusta del Asakura?

Sólo Tamao podría decírselo… ¡Sí! Tenía que preguntarle a la chica rosa.

A paso firme, se dirigió hacia la otra cancha, en donde estaban las chicas.

Sus compañeras jugaban voleibol, en equipo de tres. Afortunadamente, Tamao no estaba jugando. Al parecer, a la chica rosa tampoco le gustaba la clase de deportes.

— ¡Tamao! —se acercó a ella.

— ¡Joven Lyzerg!

"Joven Lyzerg"… Por alguna extraña razón, Tamao acostumbra a llamarlos a todos por "joven" o "señorita".

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, joven Lyzerg?

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

—Sí, dígame.

—Necesito que me respondas con la verdad… pero, sobre todo, te ruego que seas discreta.

Tamao lo miraba sin comprender, pero asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras juraba y perjuraba discreción y honestidad.

—Tú…

Lyzerg no terminó la pregunta, en ese momento… ¡El balón de voleibol fue a darle justo en la cabeza!

Todas las chicas rodearon al ahora inconsciente Lyzerg.

— ¡Pobre Lyzerg! —exclamó una chica.

— ¡Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería! —sugirió otra.

— ¿Pero quién le pegó? —preguntó una tercera chica, muy indignada.

— ¡Fue Kyouyama! —declaró una cuarta joven en modo acusador.

— ¡Pero, fue un accidente! —la defendió una quinta joven.

Atraídos por el escándalo, los chicos se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué le pasó al niño brócoli?! —preguntó Chocolove.

— ¡Accidentalmente le dieron un balonazo! —dijo una de las chicas.

— ¿Pero, y cómo pasó? —preguntó Yoh, asombrado.

—Fue su culpa. Él se atravesó.

Oh… Yoh quedó embelesado, ¡esa voz era de Anna!

—Anna Banana… ¡Tú le diste el pelotazo! ¿Verdad? —la señaló el moreno.

Inmediatamente, el mismo balón que _atacó_ a Lyzerg, fue a estrellarse contra el rostro de Chocolove.

—Llevémoslos a la enfermería —indicó Ren.

Ren cargó a Lyzerg y Horo Horo se apresuró a cargar a Chocolove.

— ¿Y el maestro? —preguntó Matty— Hay que decirle lo que pasó.

—Asakura, ve a buscarlo —ordenó secamente Anna.

Yoh sonrió ilusionado… ¿Anna le había hablado?

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

No recibió respuesta, Yoh seguía en su mundo de ensueño.

—Yo iré por él —se ofreció Tamao.

La chica Tamamura corrió en búsqueda del maestro de deportes.

— ¿Pero y que hacía Diethel por aquí? —preguntó Matty confundida.

—Hablaba con Tamao —le respondió su rubia amiga.

—Seguramente… ¡Era una confesión de amor! —exclamó otra de sus compañeras.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Lyzerg Diethel le estaba confesando su amor a Tamao!

—Pero, yo creí que Lyzerg andaba con una chica de tercer año —murmuró otra de las presentes.

— ¿Con una de tercero? ¡Ah! Hablas de la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos.

—Sí. ¿No era novio de ella?

Marion y Matty escuchaban el intercambio entre sus compañeras… ¿Lyzerg declarándosele a Tamao? No, definitivamente eso no le gustará nada a Hao.

* * *

Yoh caminaba embelesado por los pasillos, el día repentinamente se había vuelto hermoso para él.

¡Anna, _su_ Anna le había dirigido la palabra!

No recordaba con exactitud que le había dicho, pero al fin de cuentas le había hablado y eso era lo único que importaba ¿o no?

— ¡Joven Asakura!

Yoh se frenó de golpe… ¡Era la maestra de comprensión lectora y ortografía!

— ¡No me entregó su trabajo!

— ¿Ah no? Eh… ¿no lo hice?

—No, no lo hizo.

— ¿Segura, segura?

—Joven Yoh, venga conmigo.

La profesora tomó de su mano y lo llevó hasta la sala de profesores.

— ¿Quiere ayudarme a revisar los trabajos? Con suerte encontramos el suyo.

—Eh… no, no maestra. No es necesario, no entregué mi trabajo.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—No lo hice.

— ¿No lo hizo? ¡Y lo dice con tanta simpleza!

—Discúlpeme. Si me da otra oportunidad, puedo entregárselo la siguiente clase.

—Nunca doy segundas oportunidades, Yoh.

— ¡Por favor, profesora!

La maestra se sentó, cruzó la pierna y sacó un cigarrillo.

— ¿Tiene un encendedor, Yoh?

—No, no tengo.

—En mi bolso hay uno, sáquelo.

Yoh asintió y fue en busca del encendedor.

—Encienda mi cigarrillo, Yoh.

Yoh la obedeció, la mujer dio una fumada a su cigarrillo y luego lo apagó.

—Se la daré.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —se emocionó el joven.

—Sí —la profesora se quitó ambos zapatos de un tiro.

—Eh… entonces, se lo entregaré la siguiente clase —sonrió Yoh.

El menor de los Asakura se dirigió a la puerta.

—Espere —le habló la maestra.

— ¿Sí?

—Acérquese, Yoh.

— ¿Ah?

—Aún no terminamos de hablar.

—Pero…

—No me haga levantarme. Es mejor, que sea usted quien se acerque.

— ¿Perdón?

—Me gusta, Yoh. Y me gusta mucho.

* * *

Había pasado las dos primeras clases en la biblioteca… ¡Por más extraño que sonase, era verdad!

Estaba a punto de presentar el dichoso examen de historia, que según el resto de su grupo había sido espantoso. No podía reprobarlo, ya no.

¡No iba a permitir que lo mandaran a enlistarse en el ejército!

Y sobre todo… ¡No estaba dispuesto a perder su hermosa cabellera!

¡Cualquier cosa, menos eso! ¡Su cabello es lo que lo hacía ser quien era! ¡Perderlo sería como si le quitaran uno de sus órganos vitales!

Y no, no estaba siendo exagerado.

— ¡Hao! —le gritó Matty a lo lejos.

Él volteó y aguardó a que la joven se acercara.

—Me dijo Marion que vas a presentar el examen de historia.

—Sí, justo estaba por ir a la sala de profesores.

— ¡Tienes suerte! La maestra de biología no vino, así que tenemos hora libre.

— ¡Ah que bien!

— ¿Yoh también presentara?

— ¡De veras! ¡Olvidé avisarle a Yoh! —Hao se llevó una palma a la frente.

—Ayyy, Hao.

— ¿Lo has visto?

—Debe estar en la enfermería.

— ¿En la enfermería? ¿Qué le pasó?

—A él nada. Pero, sí a sus amigos.

— ¿Hablas del chinito y el pelos de puerco espín?

—No. Hablo de su amigo Diethel.

— ¡¿Lyzerg?!

Matty sonrió burlona.

—Sí, él.

— ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

—Una pelota de voleibol fue a estrellarse en su cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero, cómo?!

—No sabemos. Él estaba muy entretenido hablando con Tamao, y no se dio cuenta de que el balón iba justo a su cabeza.

— ¿Pero, está bien?

—Supongo que de un chichón no pasará. ¿Vas a ir a verlo?

Hao tardó en contestar, meditó un poco y después negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Ya sabes porqué.

—Hao, aún sigue en pie nuestra propuesta de ayudarte a reconquistarlo.

—Ya les dije que no me interesa.

—Debería interesarte. ¿Sabes porqué?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con ironía.

—Porque, se está rumorando que justo cuando el balón lo golpeó, acababa de declararle su amor a Tamao.

Su amigo palideció, quedándose petrificado.

—No puedes dejar que una niñita tonta te lo quite… ¿o si?

La voz de Matty resonó dentro de su cabeza. ¿Lo dejaría?

* * *

Ni Chocolove, ni Lyzerg despertaban.

¡Anna Kyouyama sí que era una salvaje!

_Bueno, Chocolove se lo merecía… _pensó algo satisfecho, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara.

— ¿Por qué sonríes, Ren? —le preguntó el ainu, viéndolo fijamente.

—No es asunto tuyo.

— ¡Qué mal genio!

Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no has ido al salón? —preguntó tratando por primera vez de hacerle una platica sin pleitos a Horo Horo.

— ¿Para qué? Dicen que la maestra de biología no vino, así que hay hora libre.

— ¿Y vas a desperdiciar tu hora libre aquí?

— ¿No lo estás haciendo tú?

—Es diferente.

— ¿Por qué? Chocolove y Lyzerg son mis amigos, también me preocupan.

—Sobre todo Chocolove —murmuró.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tú y él son muy amigos ¿verdad?

—También es amigo tuyo.

—Pero, ustedes dos se llevan mejor.

—Porque es muy difícil llevarse bien contigo, Ren.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Si quería _ganar_ puntos con él, no lo iba a lograr de esa manera. ¿Por qué en lugar de decirle cosas buenas, tenía que ofenderlo? Con razón a Ren no le gustaba su compañía… ¿A quién podría gustarle que le digan que es difícil de tratar?

—No quise decir eso… —se apresuró a tratar de componer.

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Ren…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Y si comemos algo? ¡Mis tripas están rugiendo! —sonrió, cambiando bruscamente de conversación.

—Creí que te preocupaban Lyzerg y Chocolove.

—Sí. ¡Pero me preocupa más mi estomago!

Ren sonrió levemente.

—Entonces, ¿sí? —el de cabellera azul lo miró de modo suplicante.

—Está bien, vamos a comer.

Y así ambos se encaminaron hacia la nevería.

— ¡Joven Ren, joven Horo Horo! —Tamao se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡No se alejen mucho! Probablemente nos adelanten la clase de Química.

— ¡Ay no! —se quejó Horo— ¡Yo quería tener hora libre!

—Pero, saldremos temprano — le señaló Ren.

—Aún así… ¡yo quería mi hora libre! —lloriqueó Usui.

— ¿Ya le avisaron al maestro de química? —el Tao decidió ignorarlo.

—La señorita Anna fue a la sala de profesores para avisarle.

Después de decirles lo que tenía que decirles, Tamao se alejó rumbo a los baños.

— ¿Será verdad que Lyzerg se le declaró? —preguntó Horo repentinamente.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Lyzerg y Tamao? ¡Por favor! Por si no lo recuerdas, Lyzerg ha estado saliendo con Hao.

—Pero, ya no están saliendo. Y tal vez…

—No lo creo —lo interrumpió—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a qué es un mal entendido.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? —en el rostro de Horo se dibujó una sonrisa picara.

Ren se sonrojó bruscamente.

— ¡Hablaba en sentido figurado! —se apresuró en aclarar el chino.

— ¿No digo bien? Tú no más haces que me ilusione.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Nada! Vamos a comer, no vaya a ser que entre el maestro de química y ya no nos deje pasar, por llegar tarde.

El chino asintió, y ambos continuaron su camino.

* * *

Anna caminaba hacia la sala de profesores. Como de costumbre, tenía un semblante inexpresivo. Su andar era ligero, pero firme.

Esperaba poder convencer al maestro de química. Tenía ganas de salir temprano, hoy era un día lleno de flojera.

El incidente con Lyzerg y el balón, le había ocasionado estar en boca de todo el salón. ¿Qué parte de "Fue un Accidente" no habían entendido?

Claro, lo que no había sido un accidente, fue el golpe que le dio a Chocolove. ¡Pero él se lo buscó! ¡Siempre la estaba haciendo enojar! No estaba arrepentida de haberle dado ese balonazo.

Llegó a la sala de profesores. Seguramente los hermanitos Asakura estaban presentando su examen. Entrar de golpe sería de mala educación, y conociendo al maestro de historia…

No, mejor tocaba la puerta.

Dio un par de golpes, y nada. Nadie abrió.

Seguramente los Asakura estaban tan concentrados que no escucharon, y el maestro… bueno, él estaba un poco sordo.

Volvió a llamar… Nada. No abrieron.

Se estaba impacientando. ¡Lo único que quería, era encontrar al profesor de química para que les adelantara la clase! ¿Era mucho pedir?

Ni hablar. Insistiría una vez más, y si seguían sin abrir, tendría que escabullirse por sí misma en la sala.

No, no le abrieron.

No tenía más opción, abriría y se disculparía por entrar tan repentinamente.

Giró de la perilla, la puerta se abrió…

Y los ojos de Anna quedaron como platos, mientras abría enormemente la boca:

Ahí, en el piso de la sala de profesores se encontraba Yoh Asakura, con la profesora de comprensión lectora y ortografía sobre él.

Cabe señalar que la camisa de Yoh… estaba más desabrochada que nunca, y sus pantalones a medio camino.

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**N/A: **__¡Que Horror! ¡¿Yoh qué has hecho?! ¡Y Anna tuvo que verlo! ¿Por qué las cosas se complican cada vez más? _

_Esta vez algunos personajes brillaron por su ausencia, y nuevos personajes hicieron aparición…¡¡ Cada maestrito que se cargan nuestros pobres niños!! _

_**Inferir: Sacar una consecuencia o deducir algo de otra cosa.**_

_Discúlpenme por no haber actualizado este 3 de noviembre como había dicho… ¡pero me fue imposible! No le echaré la culpa a la escuela, porque por primera vez no tuvo nada que ver._ _Esta vez, fue culpa de la inspiración que tardó en llegarme. ¡Que extraño me quedó este capítulo! Creo que los capítulos me van quedando cada vez más raros conforme avanzan. _

_¡¡Hasta la Próxima!!_


	6. ¿Falacia?

_**Disclaimer: **_**Shaman King y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. Pero, los molestos profesores que aparecen en este fanfic, sí son míos.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Libros Tontos**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 6**

"**¿Falacia?"**

Cerró ruidosa y bruscamente la puerta, para rápidamente volver a abrirla. Arqueó una ceja con elegancia, clavando una intensa mirada en los dos ocupantes del aula de profesores.

— ¿Kyouyama, se le ofrece algo? —preguntó la profesora sin deshacer la posición en que había sido descubierta por la rubia.

—Busco al profesor de… —posó su mirada en el chico debajo de la maestra— No importa.

—Entonces nos vemos la próxima clase —sonrió la profesora con altivez.

La rubia asintió, dándose la media vuelta.

— ¡Kyouyama! —le llamó la madura mujer— ¿Tengo que pedirle discreción?

—Por supuesto que no—respondió la chica con indiferencia—. Este asunto no me concierne.

Y sin decir más volvió a cerrar la puerta, ahora silenciosamente.

—Continuemos entonces —sonrió la profesora—. ¿Asakura?

No recibió respuesta, el chico debajo de ella se encontraba pasmado. Había perdido la movilidad en cuanto vio a Anna Kyouyama parada ante ellos.

Quiso decirle que lo acabado de ver era un mal entendido… ¡Él no lo propició! ¡Incluso estaba forcejeando antes de que la puerta se abriera! Pero sus labios no se movieron, de su boca no salió sonido alguno. Ni siquiera pudo apartar a la maestra de él, no había hecho nada para aclararle a Anna lo que acababa de presenciar.

— ¿Asakura? ¿Se siente bien? —la profesora posó una de sus largas manos en la frente del chico.

Aquel contacto lo hizo reaccionar. Recuperando el movimiento de su cuerpo, empujó rudamente a la mujer. Haciéndola caer de boca sobre el piso.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?! —gritó la mujer desde el piso— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Soy su maestra! ¡Muéstreme más respeto!

—Respeto es lo que usted debería tener para sus alumnos—le dijo con voz gélida—. Se ha equivocada de chico, yo no soy del tipo que se revuelca con mujeres de su índole.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?!

—Yo aspiro a más—la imagen de Anna cruzó por su mente—. A mucho más.

Yoh se puso de pie y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa.

— ¡Se arrepentirá por esto, Yoh! ¡Juro que se arrepentirá!

—Hasta la próxima clase_, profesora_ —sonrió con falsa cortesía, mientras salía de la oficina.

Tenía que encontrar a Anna… ¡Explicarle lo que vio! ¡Intentar que ella le creyera!

Estaba aterrado: ¿Y si Anna no le creía? ¿Y si le decía que a ella no le importaba lo que él haga o deje de hacer?

Eso no podía pasar ¿verdad?

Corría lo más veloz que sus pies le permitían, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para preguntar a todo aquel que se topara si de casualidad había visto a Anna Kyouyama.

—Pasó por aquí hace apenas un momento, creo que iba a la biblioteca—le dijo uno de sus compañeros de clases.

—No, más bien iba al baño… creo yo —se entrometió en la charla otro de sus compañeros.

— ¡Que no! Ella iba a la biblioteca—espetó el otro.

— ¡Terco! ¡Te digo que iba al baño, porque llevaba mucha prisa! —insistió.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— ¿A qué otro lugar se va con tanta prisa, que no sea el baño?

—Pues, hay otros.

— ¡Escuchen! —habló Yoh— No tengo tiempo para esto, gracias de todos modos.

Después de decir eso, Yoh siguió con su carrera en busca de Anna.

—Seguramente él también va al baño—dijo el chico a su amigo, mientras veían la delgada figura de Yoh alejarse.

* * *

El murmullo de unas voces llegó a sus oídos, haciéndolo despertar. Chocolove abrió los ojos con somnolencia, tardando en reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que Lyzerg se encontraba en el piso, desmayado.

Si Lyzerg era quien estaba inconsciente… ¿Qué hacía él en la enfermería?

—Hiciste enojar a Anna, y ella te golpeó con un balón—le dijo una voz femenina a su derecha.

Chocolove se giró y vio a Matty Matisse —a quien reconoció como "la amiga del hermano de Yoh"— sentada en la silla junto a su cama.

—Te lo digo, por si es que te estabas preguntando qué haces aquí—señaló con calma la joven.

— ¿Y tú por qué estás acá? —preguntó confundido el moreno.

Matty no respondió, sólo sonrió despreocupadamente. Chocolove la miró de reojo.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Nunca me lo imaginé…! —exclamó Chocolove con asombro.

— ¿Imaginarte qué?

— ¡Te gusto! —sonrió con entusiasmo el joven.

— ¡No es cierto! —la chica se levantó bruscamente de la silla.

— ¡Y ahora lo niegas! ¡Eso confirma aún más tu profundo amor! —rió con aire pomposo.

— ¡Te digo que no es así! —gritó la chica muy roja, quizás por la rabia.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —una segunda voz femenina se escuchó.

— ¡Chocolove, despertaste! —la voz de Lyzerg sonaba aliviada.

Chocolove miró hacia su izquierda, una cortinilla lo separaba de la otra cama.

— ¿Lyzerg, eres tú? —preguntó Chocolove sin percatar muy bien lo que ocurría.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Detrás de la cortina —le respondieron desde la otra cama.

— ¡Oh! Un momento… —se escuchó de nuevo la anterior voz femenina.

Matty frunció el ceño y volvió a tomar asiento, Chocolove miró en silencio como la cortinilla era corrida, dejando al descubierto a Lyzerg acompañado por la joven presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos.

—Listo —sonrió la joven presidenta al terminar de correr la cortina.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Meene —sonrió con amabilidad el joven inglés.

— ¡De modo que los murmullos qué me despertaron eran de ustedes! —exclamó Chocolove con aire acusador.

—Lo siento mucho. Aunque, ciertamente ya estaba preocupado porque no te despertabas —se excusó Lyzerg.

—Cuando me enteré de que habías sido traído a la enfermería, me preocupe mucho. ¡Oh Lyzerg, estaba muy asustada! —confesó Meene.

—Lamento haberla preocupado —el británico se mostró avergonzado.

Matty frunció aún más el ceño.

— ¡Ah! Ahora entiendo —murmuró Chocolove, mirando inquisitivamente a Matty.

—No digas nada —lo calló Matty, pellizcándole el brazo.

Chocolove lanzó un pequeño alarido de dolor, Lyzerg y Meene los miraron sin entender, y la joven Matisse sólo sonrió nerviosamente.

—La pobrecita estaba muy preocupada por mí —dijo Chocolove con tono teatral— ¿Verdad?

Matty tragó saliva y empuñó las manos.

— ¿Verdad? —insistió el moreno.

—Sí, así es —esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

— ¡Prometo no volver a preocuparte, nunca más! —Chocolove la rodeó con el brazo.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —la chica sintió erizársele la piel.

— ¿Ustedes dos son…? —Lyzerg los miró confundido— ¿Muy amigos?

— ¡Sí! —el moreno la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Supongo…—Matty no tuvo más opción que resignarse.

—Al parecer ya se sienten mucho mejor —la malhumorada enfermera entró a la habitación.

— ¡Sí, mucho mejor! —sonrió abiertamente Chocolove.

—Muchas gracias por sus atenciones —Lyzerg también sonrió.

—En ese caso… ¡Regresen a sus clases de una buena vez! —les ordenó la mujer.

Los dos "pacientes" se pusieron rápidamente de pie, para después salir del lugar acompañados por las dos chicas.

* * *

Yoh tragó saliva, finalmente había encontrado a Anna. La encontró en la entrada de la escuela, y a pesar de que la chica estaba de espaldas, él la reconoció inmediatamente.

Mentalmente trataba de darse valor, acercándose despacio… ¡Temía tanto a la reacción de _su Annita_!

Estiró el brazo, y al hacerlo notó como éste le temblaba. Justo cuando estaba a punto de poner la mano sobre el hombro de Anna, la joven se volteó quedando frente a frente con él.

—Ugh… —retrocedió por reflejo Asakura.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —la voz de Kyouyama sonaba más dura de lo normal.

—Lo de hace un rato… yo no… la maestra…

_¡Rayos, Yoh!_ —pensó desesperadamente— _¡¿Por qué tienes que tartamudear ahora?! ¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle a Anna como estuvieron las cosas! ¡¿Acaso es tan difícil?! ¡Eres un torpe!_ –se reprochó mentalmente.

—Escucha, Asakura —ajena a los pensamientos de Yoh, Anna le habló autoritariamente—. No le diré a nadie lo que vi, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

— ¡No! ¡Pero si no te busqué por eso…! ¡Verás, yo…!

— ¡Cállate! —le ordenó secamente.

Yoh tragó saliva una vez más, agachando la cabeza.

—Creí que tú eras… —la joven lo miró fijamente—Olvídalo.

— ¡Pero…! —se atrevió a alzar el rostro, para mirarla de frente.

—Supongo que es cosa de hermanos ¿no? —la joven le dio la espalda— Era de esperarse, después de todo tienen el mismo apellido, la misma sangre, el mismo rostro… las mismas mañas.

— ¡No soy como Hao!

—Estaba equivocada, tú y él sí son iguales en todo.

— ¡No es verdad! ¡Es un mal entendido! —alzó la voz Yoh, perdiendo todo control.

— ¡No quiero escucharte! —Anna volvió a darle la cara— Y será mejor que te mantengas apartado de mí.

—No me pidas eso—suplicó Yoh.

—De cualquier modo, ni siquiera somos amigos—se encogió de hombros la muchacha.

La joven comenzó a caminar, dejándolo de lado.

* * *

A las afueras del aula de profesores, Hao Asakura esperaba con impaciencia a su _estimado _profesor de historia.

Le dijo que a la tercera hora… ¡Y ya casi terminaba ésta! ¿En dónde podría estar?

—_No puedes dejar que una niñita tonta te lo quite… ¿o si?_

¡Para el colmo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la reciente conversación con Matty!

Ni siquiera le contestó a su amiga, tan sólo se retiró excusándose en que ya era tarde para el examen que iba a presentar.

Ahora estando solo, descubrió que no tenía una respuesta preparada. ¡Era fácil decir "No" "Ninguna niña tonta me lo quitará"! Y sin embargo, no podía decir eso…

¿Quizás por qué… no es tan fácil evitar que Lyzerg prefiera a alguna niña tonta, en vez de a él?

—"_Es más difícil hacerlo, que decirlo… y yo ni siquiera puedo decirlo" —pensó con amargura. _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente:

— ¡Hao! —le gritaron a lo lejos.

Hao volteó hacia donde provenía el grito, era Yoh.

— ¡Yoh! ¡Hasta que llegas! ¡Tienes suerte, el maestro aún no viene!

Yoh no contestó, y con el rostro muy serio caminó hasta quedar frente a su hermano.

— ¿Crees que venga? —Hao tenía aire pensativo— Para mí, que cambió de opinión y no vendrá.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! —exclamó colérico Yoh, tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Es cierto que olvidé decirte lo del examen, pero no es para que te pongas así! ¡Además te estuve buscando y no es mi culpa que no aparecieras por ningún lado!

Yoh apretó aún más la camisa de Hao.

— ¡Por culpa de tu _brillante_ reputación! —Yoh lo aporreó contra la pared, sin soltarlo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Yoh! ¡No sé de qué diablos hablas!

— ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tu hermano?!

¡Hasta ahí! La paciencia de Hao llegó al límite, y de un fuerte rodillazo se quitó a Yoh de encima. Yoh fue a dar al piso, llevándose las manos al estomago sintiendo el fuerte dolor que la rodilla de Hao le causó.

—No sé que te ocurre y ni me interesa saberlo. Pero si vuelves a tocarme... —Hao lo miraba fríamente.

—Maldición —desde el piso, Yoh se sintió muy humillado.

—No te metas conmigo, hermanito —Hao se agachó a su altura, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

— ¡No te tengo miedo! —impulsado por la rabia, Yoh se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

De este modo, los dos Asakura comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente.

Y frente a la sala de profesores… Buen lugar, ¿No?

— ¡Hermanitos Asakura, ya estoy aquí! —el profesor de historia se acercó animadamente— ¡Olvidé por completo que debía ponerles su examen!

Ni Yoh, ni Hao se dieron por enterados de que el maestro estaba ahí.

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué tenias que abrazarme?! —chilló Matty.

Chocolove rió abiertamente.

— ¡No te burles de mí! —chilló aún más la jovencita.

— ¿Querías entonces qué le diga a Lyzerg que Hao te envió a espiarlo? —el moreno uso un falso tono inocente.

— ¡Claro que no!

—Lo supuse. A ver cuéntame bien… ¿Tan desesperado está Hao, cómo para enviarte a espiar?

— ¡No pienso decirte nada!

—En ese caso, hay dos opciones: Puedes seguir espiando a Lyzerg, hasta que se dé cuenta... o puedo decirle que lo espías.

— ¡Ninguna de las dos opciones es buena!

— ¡Lo son! Pero claro, no para ti ¡Ni mucho menos para tu querido amigo!

Chocolove esquivó un golpe cortesía de la chica Matisse.

— ¿Sabes? La unión hace la fuerza—sonrió el moreno.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú tienes una importante misión, y da la casualidad que… ¡También tengo una importante misión!

— ¿Qué clase de misión podrías tener?

Chocolove sonrió pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo:

—Tendré la cara, pero no lo soy… ¡Ni creas que te soltaré la sopa!

—Ni quiero saberlo —Matty se mostró ofendida.

—Como está la situación, yo creo que necesitas un aliado.

—Para eso tengo a Kanna y a Marion.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no estaban ellas espiando a Lyzerg, también?

Matty se puso nerviosa, negándose a contestar.

— ¿Por qué Hao sólo te envió a ti?

— ¡Él no me envió! ¡Yo fui por mi cuenta!

Chocolove se rascó la cabeza, sin comprender lo que dijo la chica.

— ¿Hao no te envió a espiar a su lechuguita?

— ¡No! Él ni siquiera ha aceptado que le ayudemos —bajó la cabeza Matty— Pero, yo quise… por mi cuenta…

Chocolove meditó un poco.

—Exactamente, ¿Qué pensabas descubrir? —le preguntó el joven, mostrándose un poco más comprensivo.

— ¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Hay rumores por toda la escuela! ¡Que si Lyzerg se le declaró a Tamao, que si anda con la tal Meene! ¡Quería saber que tan ciertos son esos chismes!

El moreno estuvo a punto de decirle que muchas veces los chismes no son más que eso… ¡Chismes!

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, su atención fue captada por cierto par que salía de la cafetería, discutiendo.

Los labios de Chocolove formaron una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Matty…—habló bajito.

La aludida lo miró a los ojos, esperando que hablara.

—Hace un momento te dije que ambos tenemos una importante misión ¿recuerdas?

La joven asintió.

—Y también dije que la unión hace la fuerza. Bueno, antes lo dije para que me soltaras el cuento…

—Lo sospeché —la chica lo miró con reproche.

—Ahora es diferente —sonrió.

— ¿Ahora, diferente?

—Puedo conseguirte la información que tanto quieres.

— ¡¿Pero, cómo?!

—Soy experto para recabar datos —dijo orgullo de sí mismo.

— ¡Oh sería maravilloso! ¡Es cierto, tienes la ventaja de ser amigo de Lyzerg! —exclamó con entusiasmo ella, casi abrazando al chico.

—Lo puedo hacer, pero…

— ¿Ah? —Matty lo miró confundida.

Chocolove no siguió hablando, sólo se quedó pensativo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¡Quieres algo a cambio! ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto —admitió alegremente Choco.

— ¡Cínico!

— ¿Aceptas el trato?

—Depende de lo que me pidas a cambio —Matty se mostró desconfiada.

—Dime, ¿Has escrito alguna vez una carta de amor?

La joven Matisse abrió la boca con asombro y sin entender el porqué de aquella pregunta.

* * *

— ¡Ren, Horo Horo! —llamó Lyzerg tras ellos.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron para esperar a qué el joven inglés les diera alcance.

—Gracias por esperarme —sonrió Lyzerg, agitado por haber tenido que correr.

— ¿Tiene mucho qué saliste de la enfermería? —preguntó Ren.

—Sí, junto con Chocolove. ¿No lo han visto? —Lyzerg se mostró preocupado.

—De seguro anda vagando por los patios—dijo sin inmutarse el chino.

—Tal vez no, Ren —Horo también se mostró preocupado— ¡¿Y si tuvo una recaída?!

— ¿Recaída de qué? ¡No fue gran cosa lo que le pasó! ¡Cuando mucho tendrá un chichón!

— ¡No! ¡Los golpes en la cabeza pueden ser peligrosos!

—De cualquier modo, Chocolove nunca ha estado bien de la cabeza.

— ¡Ren, no es gracioso! ¡Estoy preocupado!

El chico Tao sólo cruzó los brazos, evitando que algún gesto enojado se le dibujara en el rostro.

—También estoy preocupado —admitió Lyzerg—. Creí que él iría con ustedes, por eso lo dejé solo.

—Tranquilo, Lyzerg —trató de calmarlo Horo—. Nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar.

—"¿Esto iba a pasar?" ¡Díganme que se supone que pasó! —soltó con ironía Ren.

— ¡La recaída de Chocolove! —expresó Usui, alarmado.

— ¿Cómo sabes que hubo dicha recaída? —lo retó el chino.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú, que no la hubo? —le enfrentó Horo.

—Eh, muchachos… —Lyzerg comenzaba a sentirse incomodo.

—El pobre Chocolove… ¡Tirado en alguna parte de la escuela! ¡Esperando que alguien lo note, que alguien le ayude! —dramatizó Horo Horo.

— ¡No hay ninguna recaída! —gritó Ren perdiendo la paciencia—¡Estás imaginando cosas sin sentido!

— ¡No es así! ¡¿Cómo puedes no preocuparte por él?!

— ¡Porque no creo que haya de que preocuparse, por eso!

—Chicos, no peleen… —el inglés trataba de calmar la situación.

— ¡No te metas! —le gritaron los dos al Diethel.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! —gritó Lyzerg— ¡Está bien, no me meteré! ¡Hagan lo que quieran!

Al instante, unos sorprendidos Horo Horo y Ren dejaron de pelear, para prestarle atención a Lyzerg.

— ¡Siento lástima por el pobre de Chocolove quién tiene que aguantar sus pleitos todos los días! —continuó explayándose Lyzerg— ¡Un trofeo es lo que se merece! ¡Un premio a la paciencia! ¡A la paciencia que les tiene!

Lyzerg se alejó aún murmurando halagos sobre la paciencia divina que se cargaba Chocolove, y declarando que el moreno se merecía respeto por tener que soportar a dos "Niñotes" que no pueden estar sin gritar o pelear.

Los dos chicos parpadearon confundidos, se quedaron viendo uno al otro y seguidamente comenzaron a reír.

— ¡Vaya con Lyzerg! —exclamó Horo Horo, riendo fuerte.

—Sí que tiene un carácter especial—Ren reía bajito.

— ¡Define qué tan especial!

Los dos siguieron riendo.

—Oye… —Horo dejó de reír— ¿Crees que tenga razón?

— ¿Sobre el trofeo para Chocolove? —Ren ahogó una risita.

— ¡No! Sobre lo otro… sobre que somos cómo dos "Niñotes".

Ren se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando en qué contestar.

— ¿Ren? ¿Lo somos?

—Bueno, tú siempre me has parecido cómo un "Niño grande" —sonrió el chino abiertamente.

— ¡No digas eso! —Usui se sonrojó torpemente.

Ren se puso serio.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Horo lo miró preocupado.

—Tiene razón. No hacemos más que gritarnos o pelear —admitió Ren cabizbajo.

— ¡Ren, yo no quiero pelear siempre! ¡Pero a veces te pones muy difícil y no sé…!

—Entonces, todo es culpa mía —eso no sonó a reproche, más bien la voz de Ren sonaba muy triste.

— ¡No, no quise decir eso! —se apresuró a aclarar— ¡También es culpa mía! ¡Por no saber como tratarte! ¡Por ser tan tonto!

Ren sonrió.

—No eres _tan _tonto, sólo un _poco_ tonto.

— ¡Oye! —chilló Horo.

Ren volvió a reír.

—Ren, no importa las cosas desagradables que te diga a veces…

— ¿A veces? —ironizó Tao, interrumpiéndole.

—Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo —admitió el ainu con vergüenza—. Lo que quiero decir es qué… sin importar lo desagradable que pueda comportarme contigo, quiero que sepas qué… —sus mejillas se iban poniendo más y más rojas— qué… ¡te aprecio mucho! ¡Eres un gran amigo! ¡Y no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos…! ¡Nunca!

Al terminar de decir todo eso, el rostro de Horo Horo estaba tan rojo que parecía que la cabeza iba a estallarle.

Ren lo miró fijamente, sin saber como reaccionar. Él también estaba sonrojado y con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente.

—Yo… —por fin se decidió a hablar— Horo, yo…

Horo Horo lo vio acercarse lentamente a él, y su pobre corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

Ren quedó frente a frente con él, demasiado cerca. Horo podía sentir perfectamente su aroma.

—Horo Horo, todo lo que dijiste… igual —dijo abruptamente.

— ¿Ah?

—Que todo eso que dijiste… ¡yo también digo eso! ¡Igual siento así! ¡Todo igual!

Horo Horo quedó boquiabierto…

¡¿Sólo eso?! ¡Él se soltó diciéndole todo —bueno, casi todo— lo que siente! ¡¿Y Ren sólo le dice eso?! ¡Ni siquiera fue capaz de repetir lo que dijo!

¡Sentía enormes deseos de golpearlo! Y lo iba a ser, pero cuando notó la expresión en el rostro de Ren Tao, toda rabia desapareció.

El chino parecía muy avergonzado, ya que había agachado la cabeza. Horo tomó suavemente de su barbilla, haciéndolo alzar el rostro.

Horo Horo abrió aún más la boca… ¡Ren estaba completamente sonrojado! Y sus ojos parecían a punto de llenarse de lágrimas.

— ¿Ren? —pronunció su nombre con mucha suavidad, temeroso.

—No puedo… —murmuró él— ¡Lo intento, pero no puedo! —gritó apartándolo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedes? —preguntó Horo alarmado.

—No puedo decir las cosas, como tú lo haces —bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

Una sensación cálida invadió el pecho de Horo, haciéndolo sonreír con ternura.

¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Ren nunca había sido afectivo, y difícilmente era demostrativo… ¡Era de imaginarse que no podría siquiera decirle a un amigo lo mucho que lo aprecia!

_¡Tonto, Horo Horo! ¡¿Olvidaste que esa es una de las cosas que ha hecho que te enamores de él?! _–se recriminó a sí mismo.

—Calma, pequeño… —instintivamente atrajo a Ren hacia él, abrazándolo— No es necesario que me digas nada… ahora lo sé —murmuró, estrechándolo con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

Ren abrió enormemente los ojos… ¡¿Qué es lo que él sabía?!

Bruscamente lo apartó de él, Horo lo miró confundido. La respiración de Ren estaba muy agitada…

_Lo sabe, Horo Horo lo sabe… ¡¿Cómo fui tan descuidado?! _—pensó aceleradamente.

— ¿Ren, qué pasa? —Horo trató de volver a acercarse.

— ¡Aléjate! —gritó.

Usui quedó estático, sin atreverse a acercarse más.

—No… no te acerques a mí —pidió Ren tratando de sonar normal.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Por que no quiero! —gritó antes de irse corriendo.

Horokeu Usui lo miró irse, repasando todo lo ocurrido, para saber el motivo de la reacción de Ren.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en la posible razón.

—Lo sabe, Ren lo sabe… ¡¿Cómo fui tan descuidado?! —dijo en voz alta, sintiendo como toda esperanza de que Ren le correspondiera, se le esfumaba.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/A: **_Ya casi el año… ¿verdad? Me refiero a que ya casi se cumple el año desde la última vez que actualicé el fanfic. ¡Imposible! No tengo perdón… ¡Pero es que ha sido un año muy difícil! (estresante y traumatizante) ¡No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir o siquiera para inspirarme! _

_Pero pese a todo, ¡No pienso dejar mis fanfics inconclusos! ¡No sé cuando, pero los terminaré todos! ¡Es una promesa conmigo misma! (y claro, con todos aquellos que los leen). _

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! _

_Gracias: __**Annshail, , Faye, Marpesa fane-li, TaoDy Tao, Tamao Nishan Yaoi, Deydra, Marcia, Jeannette y DreamsPrinceSs.**__ ¡Y perdónenme por tardarme tanto en actualizar! _

**Sobre el capítulo:**_ Las cosas cada vez se complican más entre Horo y Ren, por lo visto son expertos en armarse malos entendidos… Y si de malos entendidos hablamos, ¡Pobre Yoh! Aunque no le apruebo eso de pelearse con su propio hermano ¡que ni está enterado de lo que le pasa! Y menos si es afuera de la sala de profesores, frente al "carismático" (nótese mi extraño sarcasmo) maestro de historia. ¿Y qué opinan sobre la nueva alianza Chocolove-Matty? ¿Extrañaron a Kanna y a Marion? ¿O extrañan a algún personaje? ¿A Manta, quizás? ¡Ya saben que cualquier comentario, sugerencia o reproche es bien aceptado! _

_**Falacia**__: _

_**1. **__f. Engaño, fraude o mentira con que se intenta dañar a alguien._

_**2. **__f. Hábito de emplear falsedades en daño ajeno._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	7. ¿Pensando alto o hablando sin pensar?

_**Disclaimer: **_**Shaman King y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. Pero, los molestos profesores que aparecen en este fanfic, sí son míos.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Libros Tontos**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 7**

"**¿Pensando en voz alta o hablando sin pensar?" **

Era la tercera vez que visitaba el aula de detención. Las otras dos veces, lo mandaron por dormir en clase. En el salón se encontraban los mismos chicos que le acompañaron las veces anteriores durante los castigos. El único "nuevo" era su propio hermano gemelo, Hao. La rabia que sentía hacia él no había desaparecido, por lo tanto se encontraba sentado a dos mesas de la suya, para evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento.

El querido profesor de historia los llevó personalmente —lo cuál debería hacerlos sentir halagados, les dijo— al aula de castigos, y afortunadamente, sin notificar a sus padres. Ya tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, como para además tener que lidiar con los reclamos de sus padres por pelearse con su hermano en la escuela.

Suspiró, su grupo ya estaba por salir de clases… si es que no lo había hecho ya, recordando la opción de que se les adelantara la última clase. ¿No se suponía que los castigos se realizaban después de clases? ¿Por qué el maestro los mandó sin esperar a la salida?

Pese a estar molesto con Hao, decidió buscarlo con la mirada. Tenía que confirmar que al menos no era el único padeciendo por el castigo. Frunció el ceño, Hao no parecía nada incomodo por la detención. ¡Todo lo contrario! El muy cínico platicaba animadamente con su amiga Kanna, quien por alguna razón desconocida —y para no perder la costumbre— también había sido enviada a esa aula como castigo.

—Y el muy torpe siguió golpeándome sin percatarse de que el profesor estaba ahí. Yo me detuve, pero él siguió empeñado en pelear —lo escuchó decir en voz alta, para que no sólo Kanna lo escuchara.

Su rabia aumentó, al igual que la humillación. La joven amiga de su hermano, lo miró en silencio, sin prestar mucha atención al parloteo de Hao. Yoh no se dio cuenta, prefirió no prestarle atención a nada y dormir un poco.

—No entiendo que bicho le picó, llegar de repente sólo para golpearme…

—Algo le habrás hecho —fue la sentencia de Kanna, la joven miraba con detalle el ojo amoratado de Yoh, asombrada de que éste parecería no sentir dolor.

— ¿Y por qué debo ser el culpable siempre?

—Lo mismo te pasó con el inglés, ¿no? —la joven apartó la mirada del gemelo de su amigo—Se enojó contigo y tú sin saber porqué.

— ¿La nueva moda es enojarse conmigo? ¡Parece epidemia!

—Piensa, Hao… ¿Qué pudiste hacer para enojarlos?

—A Yoh no le avisé del dichoso examen, me la pasé estudiando y olvidé decirle… ¡Y de nada sirvió porque el maestrito nos canceló el examen!

—Tu hermano no es de las personas que se enojan fácilmente, por lo contrario, siempre parece muy relajado. Tuvo que ser otra cosa.

—No lo sé… mencionó algo sobre mi reputación.

— ¿Reputación? ¿A que se referiría?

— ¡No lo sé, Kanna! Yoh es un tremendo idiota.

— ¿Y Lyzerg?

— ¡Él también es un idiota!

—Me refiero a qué pasó con Lyzerg. ¿Por qué se enojó contigo?

—Ya les dije que no lo sé… Yo debería estar molesto con él. Primero duda que sea bueno en inglés y después anda coqueteando con la tal Meene y Tamao.

— ¿Con Tamao? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—Matty me contó que Lyzerg le declaró su amor a Tamao.

—Me parece una tontería, el inglesito está loquito por ti.

—El inglesito… Detesta que le diga así.

—Será porque le parece un modo despectivo de hacer referencia a su país de origen, Inglaterra.

El Asakura la miró con la boca abierta, la joven no entendió el porqué.

—Soy un imbécil… —se hundió en su asiento, comprendiendo finalmente el enojo de Lyzerg.

— ¿Hao?

—Viene de Inglaterra… Obviamente, por eso le dicen así.

— ¿No sabías por qué todos lo llamamos "inglés?

Hao negó con la cabeza y Kanna se echó a reír.

— ¡Deja de burlarte! —gritó mitad avergonzado y mitad enojado.

— ¡Es tan gracioso! —exclamó la chica sin dejar de reír— ¡El gran Hao Asakura no sabe que los ingleses, son de Inglaterra!

— ¿Quieres que todos se enteren?

— ¡Ganas no me faltan! ¡Jamás lo pensé de ti! —rió aún más fuerte.

Hao lanzó una maldición, Kanna tenía razón… él tampoco hubiese pensado ser tan estúpido.

—Es culpa de Lyzerg… —murmuró sin que su amiga lo escuchara— Creo que me ha atrofiado el cerebro.

Kanna dejó de reír al verlo pegar la frente sobre el pupitre. Se preocupó, la atracción que sentía Hao por Lyzerg era más intensa de lo que creía. Bien se lo dijo Matty, su amigo estaba enamorado.

Estaba cavilando al respecto, cuando una hermosa joven de cabello plateado y ojos rojos entró al aula. Colocó un pequeño bulto sobre el escritorio y caminó al frente del pizarrón.

— ¿Ustedes son los alumnos descarriados que necesitan guía? —preguntó la joven parada frente a ellos.

— ¿Quién es esta chiflada? —preguntó Hao a Kanna, incorporándose.

—Es la asistente del orientador, va en primer año —le contestó la joven de alta estatura.

— ¿Tenemos orientador en la escuela? —el tono de Hao estuvo lleno de incredibilidad.

—Me hacen visitarlo una vez a la semana —confesó Kanna, cruzando los brazos.

Asakura la miró fijamente, ignoraba esa rutina de ella. Después de meditarlo brevemente, descubrió que desconocía muchas cosas acerca de Kanna… e incluso sobre Marion y Matty, pese a que ellas eran sus amigas.

—La sesión de hoy —la chica al frente del grupo, interrumpió sus pensamientos—se tratará de pensar en voz alta.

— ¿Por qué ella es la encargada de sermonearnos? —insistió Hao a su amiga— ¿Y a dónde se marchó Silver?

Silver era el prefecto de la escuela, cuando el profesor de historia los llevó al aula de detención, Silver fue quien los recibió.

—Él sólo nos vigila. Los sermones, cómo les llamas, están a cargo de esta niña.

— ¿Y por qué, Kanna?

—Ya te dije, es la asistente del orientador.

—Dirás su consentida… ¿y cuál es su nombre?

—Jeanne, también conocida como la doncella de hierro.

Antes de que Hao replicara algo más a Kanna, la joven de nombre Jeanne habló.

— ¿Quién desea empezar a pensar en voz alta?

—Yo —se ofreció Hao rápidamente, alzando la mano izquierda.

Kanna, sólo abrió la boca, sorprendida y muy atenta a lo que Hao fuera a decir.

—Me desagrada la idea de que una chica menor a mí, pretenda regañarme por mi comportamiento.

Kanna sonrió, ante lo dicho por Hao, imaginaba que diría algo así.

—Creo que no entendiste la mecánica —contestó Jeanne sin mostrar inseguridad.

—Claro que sí, se trata de decir en voz alta lo que pensamos… ¿no?

—Más bien respecto al motivo por el que están detenidos en esta aula —explicó Jeanne sin perder la compostura.

—Sobre eso no hay qué reflexionar… fue culpa de la genética.

— ¿Por culpa de la genética muestras tendencia a meterte en problemas? —cuestionó Jeanne dubitativa.

—No. La genética es la culpable de dividirme en dos —señaló a Yoh, sentando a dos mesas de la suya y recién despertado—. Debí ser hijo único.

Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron en señal de sorpresa —incluso el que tenía morado— y su enojo aumentó.

—Pienso que el hijo único debí ser yo.

—Ése es mi argumento —replicó Hao—. Curiosamente, al fin compartimos un mismo punto de vista.

— ¿Son Hao e Yoh Asakura, cierto? —Jeanne miró a cada uno asentir— El profesor Maeko, me comentó que los encontró peleando frente al aula de profesores. ¿La convivencia entre hermanos es muy complicada?

—Lo es cuándo tienes como hermano a Hao Asakura.

—Para mí, es más difícil ser hermano de Yoh Asakura. Desde niños, siempre he debido vigilar que haga las cosas bien…

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, ¿sabes lo molesto que es para mí? ¡Me gusta hacer las cosas a mi modo!

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Lleno de descuidos!

— ¡Aunque así sea, es el modo de vida que elegí!

— ¡En parte también es mi vida! ¡Éramos un sólo ser!

— ¡Eso fue cuándo éramos un ovulo de mamá! ¡Incluso antes de nacer nos volvimos seres independientes!

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Yoh… A veces dudo, que siquiera hayamos compartido útero. ¿En serio éramos el mismo ovulo?

— ¡A eso me refiero! ¡Somos tan distintos! ¡Pero las personas siguen comparándonos! ¡No soy cómo tú, Hao!

— ¡Y a todo esto, digan porqué pelearon! —interrumpió otro de los alumnos castigados.

—Porque Yoh me envidia.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Estoy harto de que me encasillen por culpa de tu reputación!

— ¿Y cuál es esa reputación? —intervino ahora Jeanne, interesada en la discusión de los hermanos.

—Excelente pregunta, niña —sonrió Hao con perspicacia—. Yoh, dime cuál es esa reputación.

—Ay, Hao. Sabes perfectamente que eres el mujeriego de la escuela —ante esa declaración, su gemelo sólo arqueó una ceja—. No muestras remordimiento alguno de ello… ¡¿y pretendes que no desee golpearte, cuándo otras personas han creído que también lo soy?!

—Curioso que el siempre tranquilo Yoh esté tan exaltado —exclamó Kanna, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Hao es la única persona capaz de exasperarme tanto! —explicó Yoh.

—Eso dices ahora, pero de niños me seguías a todas partes.

— ¡Porque no conocía a otras personas! Los demás niños nos evitaban.

—Cierto, luego formó un grupo de amigos tontos.

— ¡Basta ya! Han pensado en voz alta por mucho tiempo, denle oportunidad a los demás —los calló Jeanne.

— ¡Oh, de ninguna manera! —habló otro de los castigados— ¡Esta _pensadera_ en voz alta de los Asakura está muy buena!

— ¡Jamás imaginé que los gemelitos ventilaran sus asuntos de este modo! —canturreó una jovencita.

— ¡Silencio! —Kanna habló muy fuerte, haciendo callar a todos— ¡Es mi turno de pensar en voz alta!

El resto de los alumnos castigados la miraron con asombro, sin atreverse a hablar.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó Jeanne, volviendo a tomar el control de la sesión.

—Me aburría la clase y preferí venir a ver cómo se comportaba Hao en detención.

Gotas de sudor rodaron por cada una de las cabezas de los detenidos.

—Esa fijación por Hao Asakura, ¿no la encuentras exagerada? —Jeanne nuevamente se mostró inmutable.

—No la llamaría fijación, es lealtad—aclaró la joven de larga cabellera color azul—. Hao ha sido mi primer amigo. Durante mi infancia, los demás niños me miraban raro…

— ¿Por qué será? —comentó alguno de los detenidos con burla.

—Cállate, imbécil —le ordenó Hao al chico que burló a su amiga.

— ¿Entienden a lo qué me refiero? —sonrió Kanna agradecida por el gesto de Hao— Él se me acercó sin temor y pidió que le acompañara.

—Al menos alguien me aprecia —ironizó Hao, mirando de reojo a su gemelo.

— ¡También queremos pensar en voz alta! —exclamó un joven mientras señalaba a una chica sentada detrás de Yoh.

—Háganlo —autorizó Jeanne—. Me informaron que a ustedes los trajeron por faltar a la moral de la escuela.

—Sólo nos besábamos en el jardín —aclaró avergonzada la joven sentada tras Yoh.

—Escuché que los encontraron acariciándose íntimamente —espetó Jeanne, ocasionando más vergüenza en la joven.

—Ahora se arrepiente—ironizó Kanna al oído de Hao—. Si lo disfrutó, no debería arrepentirse.

—Ciertamente, pero me causa más gracia el modo de hablar de esta chiquilla… ¿Acariciándose íntimamente? Lo hace sonar como un pecado—rió Hao.

—A nuestra edad lo más importante es vivir conscientes de la clase de adultos que seremos — Jeanne alcanzó a escuchar el comentario de Hao y le rebatió airada.

— ¡Nosotros sólo estábamos siguiendo a Hao! —declaró el joven con quién fue encontrada la jovencita.

— ¡Es cierto! —añadió ella—¡Él lo hace todo el tiempo, incluso con distintas parejas! ¡Por eso pensamos que podíamos hacer lo mismo!

— ¿De qué demonios hablan? —preguntó Hao anonadado, al mismo tiempo que evitó caerse de la silla por la impresión.

—Entiendo, admiran ese comportamiento en él y por eso lo imitan —sentenció Jeanne con expresión conciliadora.

— ¡Qué absurdo! —bramó Hao, aporreando las manos contra su mesa.

—Crea fama… —murmuró Yoh sin mirarlo.

—Tú —Jeanne señaló a un joven sentado junto a Yoh—. Engañaste a tu novia, ella te descubrió y se armó un pleito entre ella, tú y la chica con quien la traicionaste… ¿Qué dices al respecto? ¿Quieres compartir lo qué pensaste al hacerlo?

—Hao cambia de adquisición todo el tiempo, pensé que no habría problema en que hiciera lo mismo —declaró el joven sin arrepentimiento.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! —Hao se puso de pie bruscamente, tirando la silla en el acto.

Jeanne permaneció con el rostro sereno y su voz no mostró alteración alguna cuando afirmó que era el mayor de los Asakura el causante de la presencia de aquellos chicos que llenaban el aula de detención aquel día. Con delicadeza y sonriendo angelicalmente, Jeanne caminó hacia él.

—Sabes qué no es mi culpa —le reprendió Hao aún de pie y con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Hao Asakura —la sonrisa de ella desapareció y lo miró duramente—. Rezaré por tu alma.

—No hace falta que hagas eso… —le sonrió burlonamente él.

—Tres veces a la semana irás con el orientador a pensar en voz alta—suspiró y caminó hacia Yoh—. Por ser tu hermano y estar más influenciado que cualquier otro alumno, irás una vez a la semana con el orientador.

—Genial —ironizó Hao volviendo a sentarse, mientras que Yoh fruncía el ceño.

—Pueden retirarse —indicó Jeanne volviendo a sonreír.

Los jóvenes lanzaron exclamaciones de alivio y con prisa tomaron sus cosas. Sólo Hao permaneció en su asiento, Kanna se le acercó para asegurarse de que oyó la última indicación de la doncella.

—Ya podemos irnos, Hao—su amigo no respondió, ni siquiera se movió—. Responde si me escuchaste.

—Kanna, ¿desde cuándo tengo reputación de libertino?

— ¿Qué? Desde el primer día de clases en esta escuela, el rumor se extendió por todas partes —la joven lo miró incrédula, era imposible que Hao no estuviera enterado de eso—. Por esos rumores Lyzerg dudó mucho en aceptarte.

—Pensé que sus dudas se debían al prejuicio de ser ambos hombres.

— ¿Realmente ignorabas la imagen que tienes ante los demás?

—Sé que conocen mi personalidad cruel y mi egocentrismo, pero no sabía que otros atributos me agregaban.

—Eres también muy obstinado —bromeó Kanna en un torpe intento de hacer cambiar su oscuro semblante.

— ¿Cuántas parejas me han conocido en esta escuela? ¿Qué motivos tienen para hablar con tanta libertad sobre mi vida amorosa o sexual? —Hao no cambió su semblante sombrío, se sentía furioso.

—Ellos tal vez no tengan motivo, ¿pero qué me dices de Lyzerg? Si ignorabas su lugar de origen ¿qué otras cosas desconoces respecto a él? La mayoría del tiempo sólo buscas tener intimidad con aquel chico y no digo que esté mal, pero deberías también mostrar interés en otros asuntos suyos… ¿Cómo quieres qué él no piense que le ves como tu "adquisición" si te le echas encima a la mínima oportunidad y gritas delante del alumnado que eres su dueño?

Ahora sí que el semblante de Hao cambió. Kanna lo sorprendió, ella que escasamente intervenía en su vida sentimental —excepto para bromear— acababa de decirle las verdades que nadie antes le había dicho, tan duro y directo como sólo Kanna Bismarch podría hacerlo.

* * *

Mientras silbaba una alegre melodía que escuchó por la radio en la mañana antes de salir a la escuela, Chocolove guardaba sus pertenencias en una colorida mochila. Él mismo la pintó y decoró, excusándose en que el bolso escolar reflejaba la personalidad del dueño.

Pese a que la clase de química tenía poco de terminar, ya no quedaba algún otro alumno en el salón. Ninguno de sus amigos lo había esperado, al parecer cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y problemas. Supuso que algo sucedió entre Horo Horo y Ren porque ambos se ignoraron durante toda la clase de química, ni secretas miradas —comúnmente interceptadas por su instinto indagador— se lanzaron. Y su suposición tuvo como respaldo la salida apresurada de Horo Horo al finalizar la clase, éste tomó sus cosas y sin despedirse abandonó el aula.

Por otra parte, comprendía que el disgusto entre Lyzerg y Hao tenía al inglés distraído. Tal vez por esa misma razón, éste antes de empezar la clase de química se mostró muy enfadado, al extremo de ignorar a Horo Horo y a Ren, mientras que a él sólo le dijo "Bendita sea tu paciencia". El chico inglés era bastante temperamental, por lo tanto no le pareció extraño que al terminar la clase se marchara, limitándose únicamente a despedirse de él con la mano.

Lo que sí le pareció extraño, fue que Ren se le acercara para decirle que la lección de inglés se suspendía por ese día. Chocolove reprimió un comentario que relacionara a la huida de Horo Horo con la cancelación de la clase de inglés. Se limitó a bromear acerca de lo mal que le iría en el examen debido a la suspensión de sus lecciones. Ren le prometió reponérselas al día siguiente e intensivamente, después de todo sólo faltaba un día para el examen de inglés.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas y colgándose la mochila al hombro, sonrió animadamente. De cualquier forma, no pensaba asistir a su lección de hoy. La primera razón, era que quería dejar solos a sus amigos en la biblioteca, y así divertirse con lo que pudiera ocurrir en su ausencia —y claro, para ayudarlos a sincerarse—, el otro motivo, era que tenía un compromiso importante, que curiosamente también involucraba a la —para él divertida— situación de sus dos amigos.

Lo curioso era que la persona con quién tenía ese compromiso importante, también huyó apenas terminó la clase, inclusive chocando contra Horo Horo, en la puerta, al intentar salir antes que los demás de la clase. Recordar tal anécdota lo hizo ensanchar la sonrisa, su nueva —obligada—aliada era graciosa, su misión sería más divertida ahora que la compartiría con ella. Y pensando en esto, sin dejar de sonreír, abandonó el aula.

* * *

Marion encontró a Matty en la parada de autobús cerca de la escuela, sin embargo su amiga no mostraba intención alguna de abordar pronto el transporte. La rubia caminó hacia ella dispuesta a reprocharle que se fuera sin esperarla, pero la chica de cabello color naranja no reparó en su presencia, permaneció perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas? —le preguntó bruscamente para hacerse notar.

— ¿Marion, aún sigues por aquí? —contestó con otra pregunta, visiblemente disgustada.

La rubia torció los labios, esperaba una disculpa acompañada de una explicación, ¿pero en vez de eso Matty le estaba reprochando que estuviera ahí?

— ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? Ni siquiera me esperaste para ir por Kanna, además Hao debe seguir en su examen de historia.

Marion y Matty, así como el resto de sus compañeros de grupo, ignoraban del pleito entre los hermanos Asakura, por lo tanto creían erróneamente que ellos se encontraban presentando su examen de historia.

—Tengo un compromiso, mejor ve sola por Kanna y Hao. Los veré mañana.

Aunque Matty habló con la frescura que le caracterizaba, Marion le notó nerviosismo. ¿Además, qué clase de compromiso repentino pudo surgirle?

—No pierdas más tiempo conmigo, Kanna debe estar esperando —la apresuró y Marion frunció el entrecejo disgustada por aquella extraña actitud—. He quedado de verme con alguien y me gustaría privacidad —rió ahora su amiga, para tratar de alivianar el ambiente pesado que se formó cuando Marion se sintió ofendida al ser echada.

— ¿Con quién has quedado en reunirte? —a la rubia le resultó increíble que Matty planeara verse en privado con alguien, ella, Kanna y Hao eran sus únicos amigos, por lo tanto eran las únicas personas con quien podía reunirse.

— ¡Hey, niña! ¡Hasta que te encuentro! —sonriente, Chocolove corrió hasta donde las amigas se encontraban, pero se dirigió exclusivamente a la de cabellera naranja— ¡Pensé que habías escapado! ¿Por qué no me esperaste en la escuela?

— ¿Chocolove McDonell? —arqueó una ceja Marion, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo— ¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de él? Explícame.

—Iremos a tomar un café —respondió su amiga, mientras apretaba el brazo del moreno chico—. No hay nada más que explicar, ¡vámonos!

— No te preocupes, güerita —Chocolove guiñó el ojo izquierdo—. Cuidaré bien de tu amiga.

Sin poder reprimir más su impresión, Marion abrió enormemente la boca y así permaneció hasta que ambos chicos subieron al autobús y se marcharon.

Mentalmente se debatió entre si lo más sorprendente era que Matty saliera con un chico sin habérselo comentado antes o que ese chico fuera el bromista Chocolove. Aún debatiéndose, caminó de regreso a la escuela. Le comentaría a Kanna lo sucedido y entre las dos formularían un plan para hacer confesar la verdad a Matty.

Al llegar al salón de Kanna, se encontró con que estaba casi vacio y ésta no estaba ahí. Decidió buscarla en el aula de detención, el sitio dónde Kanna pasaba la mayor parte de las horas escolares.

—Si buscas a tu amiga, se ha ido ya —le dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Marion se giró, quedando frente a frente con un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. La rubia lo reconoció como el chico que le conseguía cigarrillos a Kanna dentro de la escuela y las respuestas de los exámenes a Hao y Matty. También lo identificó como Nichrome, el asistente del prefecto.

— ¿Kanna se fue? —le pareció de mal gusto que al igual que Matty, Kanna la hubiese dejado sin avisar.

—E iba con Hao.

Eso fue la cereza en el pastel de su disgusto… ¿también Hao le hizo a un lado? ¿El chico terminó su examen y simplemente pasó por Kanna para irse juntos? ¿Y ella qué?

— ¿Desilusionada? —la sonrisa socarrona de Nichrome le crispó los nervios— Ellos tienen muchas cosas en común y obviamente disfrutan pasar el tiempo juntos.

Le desagradaba el modo en que hablaba aquel chico, siempre con aire de saber algo que ella no. Sin contestarle, se dio la media vuelta y caminó en dirección opuesta a él. Mañana le exigiera una explicación a Matty, a Kanna y aunque le costará mucho esfuerzo, también a Hao.

* * *

Afortunadamente, sus padres no estaban en casa. Al regresar de la escuela, se llevó la agradable sorpresa de encontrar una nota en el refrigerador mediante la cuál su madre le avisaba que fueron al cine. Al fin algo bueno en ese desastroso día, pensó Yoh al leer la nota.

Acostado sobre el piso, escuchando su música favorita, en completa soledad, disfrutando del silencio de la casa, su mal humor desapareció. Nuevamente la tranquilidad que tanto amaba regresó a él y la sensación de que todo estaría bien le invadió. Su enojo con Hao ahora le parecía absurdo, haría las paces con él cuando éste regresara a casa, incluso tenía la sensación de que las cosas con Anna se aclararían… sólo debía insistirle. ¿Y la amenaza de sus padres? Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en una solución para eso.

Al ritmo de la música, repasó los acontecimientos de ese día. Fueron tantos y tan embarazosos. El encuentro con la profesora Miyoko de comprensión lectora y ortografía, quién le declaró la guerra por haberla rechazado. El desprecio de Anna al mal interpretar lo que vio entre él y la exuberante profesora, su pelea con Hao, la reprimenda del profesor Maeko al encontrarlos peleando —además de cancelarles su segunda oportunidad de resolver el examen que el día anterior no les dejó presentar—, el aula de detención, la dinámica de Jeanne que propició un nuevo enfrentamiento entre Hao y él… Un día demasiado largo, ¿estaba seguro de qué todo saldría bien? Acababa de sobrevivir a un terrible día en la escuela, esa era la prueba suficiente para demostrar que todo tenía una solución… ¿No?

Al intentar reír, sintió dolor en el abdomen. Hao lo hirió físicamente, pero con toda la rabia que tuvo ni siquiera reparó en el dolor de su cuerpo… o más bien, prefirió ignorar el dolor para evitar que su hermano se burlara de él. El profesor de historia ni siquiera se preocupó en llevarlos a la enfermería, directamente los llevó a detención sin siquiera fijarse en si estuvieran o no heridos. Yoh tampoco mostró preocupación en las heridas de Hao, y ahora que recordaba, su hermano sí estaba herido… al menos él le partió el labio, claro que con todo el orgullo que su gemelo se cargaba, no se quejó, al contrario, sin mostrar dolor, enfrentó a Jeanne y soportó todo lo que decían de él en el aula de detención. Hao, siempre mostrándose altanero…

Se arrepintió, ahora que estaba más tranquilo y recordaba su niñez expuesta por Hao en detención, sintió que había sido cruel con su hermano mayor. Después de todo, de niños sólo contaban uno con el otro. Pero al crecer, Hao siguió causándole terror al resto de los chicos, aunque ahora éste lo hacía intencionalmente. Él en cambio supo hacer buenos amigos, aunque no era que Hao careciera de amigos, tenía a Kanna, Marion y Matty, que le profesaban lealtad y devoción, también tenía a Lyzerg… claro, que el inglés era algo más que su amigo. Volvió a intentar reír y el dolor regresó.

Se incorporó, lo mejor sería buscar un analgésico, no sabría que excusa darle a su madre si descubría su malestar. Decirles que peleó con Hao, traería más problemas y entonces sí, que adiós a la escuela y al cabello de su hermano. Apenas acababa de levantarse cuando su celular sonó, para su sorpresa y alegría, era una llamada de Manta.

— ¡Hola, Manta! ¿Cómo sigues de las paperas?

— ¡Yoh, estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¿Has encontrado quién te ayude con la materia de inglés? ¡Falta un día para el examen!

Yoh sonrió. Ése era su buen amigo Manta, siempre preocupándose por él antes que por su propio bienestar. No podía contarle los acontecimientos de ese día, lo alarmaría más.

— ¡Yoh, respóndeme! No has encontrado a nadie que te ayude, ¿verdad?

Una risa nerviosa y adolorida fue todo lo que escuchó Manta como respuesta.

— ¡Yoh! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?

—No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo —trató de calmarlo—. Tengo un dolor temporal, pero no es nada grave.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes dolor?

—Ya te dije que no es grave. Volviendo a lo de inglés… ¿Manta, crees que con lo que repasamos la otra vez me sea suficiente para aprobar el examen?

— ¡Pero, Yoh! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pídele ayuda a alguien! ¡No puedes reprobar ese examen!

Manta estaba muy alarmado, ¿cómo se pondría si le contaba que sus padres le habían dado un ultimátum? No, mejor no decirle…

— ¡Dile a Ren! ¡O mejor a Lyzerg! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —a Yoh le dio la impresión de ver sonreír a Manta desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—No creo que sea prudente… anda de pleito con Hao —una gota de sudor rodó por la nuca del Asakura al recordar su propia pelea con Hao.

— ¡Eso no tiene relación contigo! ¡Mucho antes de que ellos se relacionaran, Lyzerg ya era tu amigo!

—Está bien, Manta, hablaré con Lyzerg —concilió Yoh para tranquilizarlo—. Ahora descansa, después te contaré lo bien que salió todo.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron e Yoh cortó primero la comunicación. Manta se preocupaba demasiado, definitivamente por ahora —que estaba enfermo— no podía contarle los recientes acontecimientos, ya le platicaría después.

Acababa de retomar su búsqueda del analgésico cuando su celular sonó nuevamente, le extrañó ver el número y nombre de Lyzerg en la pantalla de su teléfono… ¿para qué le hablaría el inglés? ¿Habría sido tan desconfiado Manta cómo para contactar con Lyzerg por su cuenta?

Un saludo nervioso recibió por parte de Lyzerg. Al escucharlo, Yoh comprendió que el joven Diethel no le marcó por petición de Manta.

— ¿Pasa algo, Lyzerg? —preguntó simulando no sospechar que pronunciaría el nombre de Hao en cualquier momento.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de historia?

Lo sabía, el interés de Lyzerg era comprobar que tan bien le había ido a Hao en el examen.

—No lo presenté —le admitió, sin poner al descubierto el verdadero motivo de su llamada—. El profesor canceló el examen, Hao y yo estuvimos en detención.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! —tal y cómo lo imaginó, Lyzerg soltó un alarido.

—Tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento… —Yoh no puedo reprimir un quejido, el dolor le estaba incrementando.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Yoh? ¿Estás herido? —la voz del inglés sonó preocupada.

—Sí, pero lo curioso es que hace un rato no me sentía adolorido —rió y después lanzó otro quejido—. Tengo que colgar, no me siento muy bien… mañana hablamos en la escuela.

—Está bien, descansa —atinó a decir Lyzerg, el pequeño dialogo con Yoh le dejó confundido.

— ¡Oh, espera! —la voz de Yoh lo detuvo de colgar— ¡Recordé algo! ¿Podrías ayudarme con la materia de inglés? Ya sabes, para el examen.

Lyzerg lo escuchó quejarse de nuevo, su preocupación aumentó. Yoh parecía tener mucho dolor, ¿aún así le estaba hablando sobre el examen de inglés?

—Claro que te ayudaré, Yoh —garantizó con firmeza—. Voy para tu casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estudiaremos a partir de ahora? Es que no me siento muy bien… —la replica del Asakura no hizo más que incrementar su preocupación.

—Con más razón iré. Te veo en un rato.

Y colgó sin darle tiempo a Yoh de refutarle.

* * *

La letra de Matty era redondeada y de tamaño normal, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, con una leve inclinación a la izquierda. A Chocolove le asombró la rapidez con que escribía y pensó que sería divertido retarla. Empezó a dictarle rápidamente y la chica aumentó la velocidad de su escritura. Así estuvieron varios minutos, hasta que la joven dejó de escribir y lo miró molesta.

—Dudo que funcione —le dijo al moreno—. Y ni siquiera comprendo la intención de hacerlo.

—No puedes retractarte ahora—Chocolove le dio un sorbo a su malteada de plátano—. Además, mañana iniciará mi investigación acerca de Lyzerg.

— ¿Sigues chantajeándome? —él no le contestó, sólo bebió un poco más de su malteada—Está bien, sí lo acepté ahora no puedo echarme para atrás.

—Mañana antes de la primera clase, se la entregarás a Kalim.

— ¿El guardia de la escuela? ¿Por qué a él? ¡Si tu amigo Horo Horo le pregunta quién es la persona que se la entregó, le dirá que soy yo!

—Precisamente —sonrió el moreno—. Bebe tu malteada o se calentará, niña.

—Si tan sólo me hablarás claro de tu plan —murmuró mientras ponía el popote de la malteada entre sus labios.

—Háblame claro del tuyo —Matty negó con la cabeza, apresurando su bebida—. Entonces, no pidas que te explique el mío.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, bebiendo tranquilamente sus malteadas. Matty fue la primera en terminar y releyó lo que recién terminó de escribir.

— ¿Puedo agregarle algunas cosas? —preguntó seria sin apartar la vista de su escrito.

— ¿Empiezas a entusiasmarte? —sonrió terminando su malteada.

—Si quedaré expuesta, al menos que sea por algo de mi completa autoría… o casi de mi completa autoría.

Chocolove miró fijamente, sin dejar de sonreír, cómo la joven aumentaba frases en el escrito.

—Niña —le habló y Matty dejó de escribir para mirarlo— ¿Quieres oír un chiste?

* * *

Lyzerg quedó perplejo al ver el estado físico de Yoh, entendiendo inmediatamente el porqué de los quejidos que escuchó por teléfono. Tenía un ojo morado y, a juzgar por su postura, dolor abdominal.

— ¡Pero qué te ha pasado!

—Un pequeño pleito de hermanos —sonrió nervioso.

— ¡¿Hao te hizo esto?! —los ojos de Lyzerg se abrieron en señal de asombro y su quijada tembló en señal de disgusto— ¡Es una bestia!

—Él también resultó herido, le partí el labio —volvió a sonreír tratando de aligerar la tensión en Lyzerg.

— ¡Necesitas atención medica! ¿Hace cuánto fue el pleito?

—En la escuela, por eso nos cancelaron el examen de historia, el profesor nos encontró peleando.

— ¿Maeko no te llevó a la enfermería?

—Estaba disgustado porque le hicimos perder el tiempo, además de que accidentalmente lo involucramos en la pelea.

— ¡Es un imbécil! ¡Y Hao también!

—La verdad es que provoqué la pelea…

— ¡Pero él te dejó así! ¡Vamos con un medico inmediatamente!

Sin decir más, ambos salieron de la casa. Lyzerg ayudándole a caminar e Yoh aguantando el dolor que se hacía cada vez más intenso.

* * *

Hao se arrepintió de haber ido en busca de Lyzerg a la mansión, Kanna lo convenció de hacerlo e incluso lo acompañó, para después dejarlo solo frente a la puerta.

Su ansiedad y nervios poco le sirvieron, pues el inglés no estaba y para su mala suerte fue Morphine quien le abrió, invitándolo a pasar.

— ¿Qué tal está el té? —preguntó la mujer muy atenta a las expresiones de Hao.

—Bebible —contestó Hao sin preocuparse en ser amable.

— Eres sincero, eso me conviene en este momento —le dijo Morphine bebiendo también de su taza—. Seré franca contigo… no quiero que busques a Lyzerg.

—Escuche, Lyzerg es quien decidirá si puedo buscarlo o no. Y siendo honesto, aunque Lyzerg no quiera que lo busque, seguiré haciéndolo.

—No sé con que tipo de personas estés acostumbrado a enredarte, pero Lyzerg no es tan liberal como tú.

— ¿Le disgusta que sea hombre y no una chica?

—Admito que me sorprendió descubrir su relación con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero es algo que puedo tolerar. Para mí lo primordial es la felicidad de Lyzerg.

— ¿Entonces por qué no quiere que me le acerque?

—Aunque fueras mujer, te pediría lo mismo. No eres la persona apropiada para Lyzerg.

— ¿Cómo puede saber eso?

—Lo que alcancé a observar hace unos días, además de esa pequeña conversación que tuvimos, bastó para saber tus intenciones con Lyzerg.

— ¿Mis intenciones?

—Seré directa… Si quieres a un chico de rostro bonito y apariencia angelical para tener sexo, consíguete a otro, no permitiré que dañes a Lyzerg sólo para satisfacer tus deseos.

De la impresión, Hao escupió el resto de té que le quedaba en la boca, salpicando a Morphine. Elegantemente, la mujer secó su rostro, mientras que Hao avergonzado y molesto apretaba entre sus manos la taza vacía.

—No tengo porque aclararle mis intenciones a usted, sólo le advertiré que no me alejaré de Lyzerg —habló asentando la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

—Este capricho tuyo va a costarle mucho sufrimiento a Lyzerg… de ninguna manera puedo permitirlo.

Se miraron uno al otro desafiantes, después Hao se despidió, dando por terminada la conversación.

— ¿Tu familia sabe de la relación entre Lyzerg y tú? —le preguntó la dama cuando él estaba por salir de la casa.

Hao se sobresaltó, tanto por la pregunta como por el hecho de que Morphine lo siguiera hasta la puerta de la casa.

—Lo nuestro no es algo que le concierna a usted o a mi familia —contestó él saliendo de la casa.

—Eso pensé —susurró ella viéndolo irse.

* * *

Afortunadamente la radiografía descartó la existencia de alguna consecuencia fatal del pleito entre los gemelos, ahora Yoh y Lyzerg se encontraban tranquilamente de regreso al hogar Asakura.

—Los medicamentos, el vendaje y reposo puedo ocultárselo a mis padres, pero tengo que pensar en una buena excusa para mi ojo morado—bromeó Yoh tranquilamente.

— ¿Protegerás a tu hermano pese a lo que te hizo? —le reprendió Lyzerg con disgusto.

—Ya te explique que en parte tuve gran culpa —sonrió—. Además, hablarle a mis padres de lo que sucedió, sólo nos traerá más problemas. Hao y yo estamos en una situación delicada, nuestros padres nos tienen en la mira.

— ¿Cómo en la mira?

— ¡Ah! ¿Por qué el profesor Maeko tuvo que cancelarnos el examen? —por primera vez desde que sucedió, Yoh se quejó al respecto. Su queja fue más que nada para distraer la atención de Lyzerg, en realidad poco le importaba ya el no haber presentado aquel examen.

—Los esfuerzos de su ángel guardián no sirvieron de nada.

— ¿Ángel Guardián? ¿De qué ángel hablas, Lyzerg?

—Escuché a tu hermano comentarlo con Marion —le contó e Yoh anotó mentalmente la manera en qué Lyzerg evitaba pronunciar el nombre de Hao—. Alguien intervino por ustedes y le pidió a Maeko que les diera otra oportunidad.

— ¿Fuiste tú?

— ¡Por supuesto qué no! —el rostro rojo de Lyzerg le causó gracia a Yoh, pero no lo demostró— ¡Estaba tan enojado con tu hermano que me alegré porque no lo dejaran presentar el examen!

Lyzerg se avergonzó de haber admitido aquello, Yoh en cambio se encogió de hombros y al llegar a la casa Asakura, lo invitó a pasar para beber algo.

—No creo que sea prudente, no deseo ver al salvaje de tu hermano —se negó el inglés, frunciendo el entrecejo en señal de disgusto—. Además, es algo tarde y Morphine debe estar preocupada, no le dije con precisión a dónde iba y ahora debe haberse formulado muchas posibles teorías.

—Cómo gustes, hasta mañana entonces.

Se despidieron en la puerta, Yoh entró a la casa y Lyzerg emprendió su camino de regreso a la mansión, no sin antes mirar hacia las ventanas de la casa Asakura, alguna pertenecía a la habitación de Hao… internamente deseó realmente no querer verlo.

**Continuará… **

* * *

**N/A:** Bien, años sin actualizar… ¿alguien recuerda esta historia? Creo que no hay pretexto lo suficientemente fuerte para no haber actualizado hasta ahora. Prometí terminar mis fanfics y créanme, lo haré.

Muchas gracias a las personas que seguían esta historia y me dejaron review, tarde pero aquí tienen la continuación. Perdonen mi tardanza, por favor.

_**Sobre el capítulo**_: Creo que esta vez se volvió pura habladuría y conversaciones, pero era lo que quedaba del día y éste sí que fue un día muy largo (recuerden que abarcó los capítulos 5 y 6). Sirvió para aclarar algunas situaciones y darles continuidad a otras.

¡Cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia se agradece!

Aprovecho el espacio para promocionar a mi "Rumor Estudiantil": http://www (.)fictionpress(.)com/s/2725193/1/Rumor_Estudiantil

Todos aquellos que gusten de historias juveniles y escolares denle una oportunidad, confieso que "Libros Tontos" inspiró en gran parte a "Rumor Estudiantil" y viceversa. Si gustan también pasarse por mis otros escritos originales (me refiero a qué incluyen personajes completamente míos), esta es la dirección: http://www(.)fictionpress(.)com/u/590408/Selesme_Cari para estas historias también se agradece cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
